Le secret de Brokeback
by nardy
Summary: Brokeback Mountain, fiction et réalité.
1. Arrivée à Brokebak

Disclaimer: **RPS :** vouis, ça implique encore une fois que je ce que je dis n'a rien à voir avec leurs vies... Ni leur goûts.

**Rating M**? Un peu plus tard, mais oui, Je crois que c'est toujours d'actualité.

_Le sel de ma vie:_

Ben vi, j'ai encore sauté sur un bunny et je me suis mise en retard sur le reste de mes fics, mais après avoir lu et relu la nouvelle et avoir enfin vu le film , je ne pouvais pas rester ... passive?

Donc, je ne vous livre que quelques secrets de tournage.

Imaginaires bien entendu.

* * *

_Le secret de Brokeback Mountain_

_Part 1_

**Pov de Heath Ledger**

Nous y voilà, dans le Montana.

Je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté de tourner ce film, brusquement, Ang Lee m'a bien entendu fait lire le script pourtant, et j'ai même poussé jusqu'à lire la nouvelle de Mme Proulx.

Mais au démarrage du tournage c'est l' incertitude qui vient me nouer l'estomac.

Quel impact sur ma carrière va avoir ce rôle de cow boy gay?

Herk... Les deux mots dans la même phrase, ça me hérisse encore un peu.

Et pourtant ce n'est pas ça du tout. Ils ne sont pas gay. Ils sont bêtement tombés amoureux. Et on ne choisi pas forcement la personne dont on tombe amoureux.

J'ai beau tourner et retourner l'argument dans ma tête, je sais bien que les gens vont sauter aux conclusions.

Cow-boys Gays.

Va me falloir du temps pour me faire à l'image. A celle que je vais véhiculer... Bon je vais cesser de me prendre la tête et je vais faire un peu le tour du camp.

Le tournage ne commencera que demain et il y a déjà pas mal de monde.

Je vois le corral ou sont parqués les chevaux, j'y vais, j'adore les chevaux et c'est un peu ça qui penché aussi dans la balance.

Bon tourner sous la direction de Lee aussi, soyons honnête.

Pour le reste du casting, je ne connais personne, les noms et moi, ça fait deux, faut dire. J'ai le vague espoir d'avoir le bol de tomber sur un acteur dont je connaisse au moins un film. Mais Lee n'a pas été très cool sur le coup, garder la distribution confidentielle, soit... mais à ce point...

Il y a quelques gars autour du corral, faut dire qu'il y a pas mal de chevaux, sur ce qu'on va tourner ici, je crois bien que nous en avons déjà 4 entre Ennis et Jack, plus les gardiens du troupeau. Au final une bonne quinzaine de bêtes.

Il y a deux ou trois personnes assises sur les rondins de la barrière. Je m'accoude un peu à l'écart, je suis un vrai ours, je le sais, et je crois bien que je suis encore un peu timide.

Une jeune femme se tourne vers moi et me sourit, je l'ai déjà vue quelque part... Ouais, Dowson's Creek. J'ai croisé quelques épisodes de la série, en fait, j'aime bien la fille qui joue Joey et l'histoire stupide de ces ados qui ne savent pas qui ils aiment...

Entre deux tournages aux quatre coins du monde, j'arrive toujours à tomber sur une diff quelconque de la série.

Je ne l'avouerais jamais.

Je présume qu'elle tourne avec nous. Elle me fait un petit signe de tête et s'avance vers moi, bon, hé bin, de toute façon fallait bien que je me lance.

"Salut, moi c'est Michelle. T'es Heath Ledger non? Dit elle en avançant sa main.

"Ouais.

Je serre sa main, toujours aussi à l'aise mon vieux...

Heureusement elle sourit et parle pour deux. Me prend le bras et m'entraîne vers les autres. C'est elle qui me présente les lads autour du corral et me laisse parler chevaux avec eux.

"Ben à plus tard. Dit elle en partant.

Je crois bien que je lui ai souri avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme que tout à l'heure. Nous allons nous retrouver pour le repas, c 'est vrai qu'un tournage c'est un peu comme la colo, on vit tous ensemble, on travaille ensemble, on mange, on dort, on ne se quitte pas ou presque...

Il y a un autre gars, il est un peu à l'écart lui aussi, il observe les chevaux. L'un des lad rigole en parlant de rodéo, et de l'entraînement que va devoir subir mon collègue. C'est vrai que le personnage de Twist est cow boy de rodéo et qu'il y a quelques scènes sur les taureaux, je les lui laisse! Et je ris avec eux.

"Hein Jake! Crie le lad en s'adressant à l'inconnu, il se tourne vers nous avec un hochement de tête et un sourire. Il s'avance et je le détaille. Un poil moins grand que moi, cheveux châtain foncés, yeux d'un bleu à couper le souffle. Il me tend sa main:

"Jake Gyllenhaal. Heath ? C'est ça?

"Ouais.

Je m'étonne moi même, comment puis-je être aussi exubérant?

Je détaille Jake, pas la moindre chance de l'avoir aperçu quelque part. Je me renseignerais à la prochaine incursion en ville quand à sa filmographie. Je veux pas avoir l'air décalé tout le temps.

"J'ai bien aimé tes films, dit Jake avec un sourire. Surtout Chevalier et Les frères Grimm.

T'as de la chance d'avoir joué avec Damon, j'adore ce mec!

Bon, ben voilà, je tombe en plus sur un fan...

Où alors quelqu'un de sacrement bien élevé. Pas comme le sauvage que je suis.

"Ouais, il est sympa. Je... C'est toi qui a le rôle de Jack Twist?

"Yep... Moi et moi seul. Dit il en riant doucement.

J'aime bien son rire, il adoucit son visage qui n'est déjà pas furieusement dur.

"Tu vas faire du rodéo?

"Je vais essayer, mais Ang, n'est pas super chaud, il a peur que je me casse quelque chose si je me plante et alors... Il hausse les épaules avec un sourire un peu moqueur cette fois.

Ce type passe son temps à sourire.

C'est troublant.

"Heath? hé ho?

Je crois bien que je rougis un peu en redescendant sur terre, et je croise son regard.

"T'es là depuis longtemps?

"Je suis arrivé hier soir, je voulais prendre un peu de temps pour repérer les lieux.

Il hausse les épaules et se retourne vers les chevaux.

"T'es installé? Dit il sans me regarder.

"Heu... Ben, j'ai posé mes affaires dans une caravane. Près de la tente.

"T'es pas loin de la mienne alors. Les garçons d'un côté, les femmes de l'autre côté du camp. Pour préserver l'intimité de chacun. Explique Jake en se tournant vers moi de nouveau. Mais je pense pas qu'on va être seuls dans nos logements. Il y a l'équipe et les ranchers aussi.

L'idée qui me vient est stupide mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y arrêter que la proposition a passé mes lèvres.

"Tu veux qu'on partage la caravane? Comme on doit jouer ensemble, on pourra répéter si besoin.

Jake me regarde, étonné, je vois un sourire de plus fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il hoche la tête.

"Pourquoi pas... Ce serait sympa...

"D'accord! Dis-je en souriant à mon tour. On va chez toi? Ou tu viens chez moi?

Jake rougit un peu et je me rends compte de ce que mes paroles ont d'ambiguë. Sans compter que dans ce satané film on doit être amants... Côté répètes, je me demande à quoi pense Jake!

"No... non, enfin, je voulais... pas. heu... Je m'empêtre dans mes excuses.

Il éclate d'un rire adolescent et me claque l'épaule.

"Heath! Relax mon vieux! C'est ok, on va s'installer dans ma caravane, d'une part elle est déjà occupée et elles sont toutes semblables en plus. Et puis, la mienne est à l'ombre. Ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. J'ai choisi tranquillement, l'avantage d'arriver le premier tu vois?

Il me montre le chemin et nous rejoignons le camp je pêche mon sac de voyage dans la première caravane et nous allons vers la sienne.

Un peu à l'écart et à l'ombre, quand nous y entrons, je constate que l'ombre est un avantage, il y fait un peu plus frais. Avec le soleil que nous avons dehors, c'est une bonne option.

Jake m'ouvre une porte:

"Tiens, c'est ta chambre. Je suis à l'autre bout. Dit il en faisant un signe de la main vers le fond.

Il me laisse m'installer et revient avec deux bières, m'en tend une et trinque légèrement:

"Bienvenue à Brokeback Mountain, Ennis Del Mar. Dit il.

"Bienvenue à toi Jack Twist... Je dis ça avec un petit noeud au creux de l'estomac.

Nous buvons dans un silence agréable, le bruit de la vie du camp nous parvient de façon feutrée.

Jake est très sympa. Je crois que bosser avec lui va être agréable.

* * *

_Part 2_

**Pov de Jake Gyllenhaal**

Ca y est, Ennis Del Mar est arrivé, j'ai de la chance que ce soit Heath, il est beau mec, faut dire, pour les scènes d'amour que nous avons à jouer ce sera toujours plus facile qu'avec un mec que je ne pourrais pas blairer. Ou bien, moins beau. Ou Colin Farrell, lui je me voyais l'embrasser. Trop célèbre...

De plus à la base les persos de Mme Proulx ne sont pas très beaux, limite même.

Je ne parle pas pour moi, je suis pas ce qu'il y a de plus terrible, avec ma coupe de cheveux qui n'en est pas une, mon visage décidément encore trop enfantin, heureusement que je ne suis plus le nain de jardin que j'étais. Et la muscu ça fait du bien, je dois encore prendre quelques muscles pour l'autre film que j'ai en projet après Brokeback, mais au moins je ne serais pas trop ridicule à poil. Ouais...

Il a terminé sa bière, il me regarde encore et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. Il est touchant avec sa maladresse d'ours.

Il ne parle pas beaucoup, moi non plus et j'ai la sensation qu'on va bien s'entendre.

Mon téléphone vibre sur la table du salon, remplissant la caravane d'un bruit étrange, nous sursautons et éclatons de rire en voyant la simultanéité de nos réactions.

Je vais pêcher mon portable, je suis content, c'est ma louloute, Kirsten.

Je décroche et fait un signe à Heath, c'est pas secret, il n'a pas besoin de partir.

"Hello ma belle. Comment tu vas?

"Et toi? Alors ça y est, il est arrivé ton Ennis? Ou bien il va jouer sa star et ne venir que quand le tournage ne pourra plus se faire sans lui?

L'amertume dans la voix de ma copine me fait bien comprendre, pour le cas où je l'aurais oublié, qu'elle était contre ce film. Contre le rôle, contre l'endroit où il se tournait, et contre moi pour avoir accepté le rôle. Je commence à en avoir un peu ma claque qu'elle n'appelle que pour me rappeler que je fais une erreur.

Trois fois depuis hier, c'est un peu lourd. Mais je souris et fais semblant de rien, j'ai pas envie que Heath se doute de quelque chose.

"Ouais, il est arrivé, et non il fait pas sa star, au contraire il est très sympa.

"C'est qui?

"Heath Ledger.

Petit blanc du côté de Kirsten, je sais qu'elle l'aime bien, et j'espère que de constater qu'il joue lui aussi un cow boy pédé ( ma copine n'est pas très diplomate quand elle n'en a pas envie) va la rassurer quand à moi. Jouer un rôle comme celui ci ne va pas me marquer du sceau de l'infamie...

"Ledger? Tu blagues?

Elle m'énerve...

"Non, je ne blague pas, tiens, Kirst, je te le passe! Dis-je en collant le téléphone dans les mains de mon collègue. Il est sidéré. Et ne parvient à marmonner que deux ou trois mots avant de raccrocher.

Je me suis assis à la porte de la caravane, sur les marches. Mon téléphone apparaît dans mon champ de vision et je l'empoche sans un mot.

"Elle a dit qu'elle te rappellerait plus tard. Dit l'australien doucement.

"M'en doute... Je grogne. Elle a réussit en trente secondes, à me gâcher ma journée.

Heath s'accroupit derrière moi et s'appuie au montant de la porte.

"Ta copine?

Je hoche la tête.

"Dans le métier elle aussi?

"Kirsten Dunst.

Il ne répond pas, je jette un regard, il a l'air un peu embarrassé.

"Connais pas?

Il secoue sa tignasse blonde et s'assoie par terre.

"Pas doué pour les noms. Mais dis moi un film dans lequel elle a joué... Je connaîtrais

peut être.

Je ris. Kirsten serait fichument vexée de savoir qu'elle n'est pas universellement connue!

"Heu... Mona Lisa?

Il secoue la tête.

Je me creuse la tête, sur la filmo de ma belle, quel film pourrait connaître un inculte d'Aussie?

"Interview with the vampire?

"Avec Tom Cruise et Brad Pitt?

"Lui même.

Il fronce les sourcils.

"Je vois pas.

"Claudia. La gamine Vampire. C'était il y a quelques années... mais...

Son regard s'éclaire et je ne vois plus que ses yeux.

Sublimes.

J'éclate de rire, je suis certain qu'il n'a jamais vu le moindre de mes films lui.

"Il est passé en Australie celui là? Dis-je en riant.

Plus encore quand je le vois baisser les yeux et rougir.

Tant qu'à le faire rougir, j'insiste:

"Et Le Jour d'Après, tu l'as vu?

Il est perplexe et hoche la tête.

"Ouais, mais je vois pas quel rôle elle avait dans celui là?

Je me bidonne et m'allonge sur le sol de la caravane, je cherche son regard, je suis à ses pieds.

"Pas elle, Ignorant d'Aussie! Dans celui là, c'était moi!

Il est pivoine. C'est marrant!

"Je ne suis pas un ignorant d'Aussie... Marmonne-t-il en secouant la tête.

J'ai peur de l'avoir vexé, après tout, je sais que le terme d'Aussie désigne les Australiens, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas péjoratif. Je m'arrête net et le regarde.

"Bon Ok, pas très civilisé... Mais je viens de loin, tu sais, on a la télé depuis peu dans le bush, Aborigène etc... J'ai enlevé mon os dans le nez pour venir!... Dit il en riant et en se mettant à genoux, il se rapproche de moi et me relève. Il me claque l'épaule en riant.

Je suis rassuré, il a pas l'air vexé, et il a de l'humour en plus.

To Be continued

* * *

Bisoumouchous

Sandy


	2. Le secret effleuré

**DISCLAIMER:** Pas à moi on s'en doute un peu

**R****ating: M **comme d'hab

_Le sel de ma vie: Bonne lecture _

* * *

_**Part 3**_

**Pov de l'assistante de production**

Lors du repas du soir nous avons fait connaissance avec les divers membres de l'équipe, Mr Lee ne viendra que demain matin, petit problème d'avion à la dernière minute, mais il nous promet sa présence de très bonne heure.

La scripte, la maquilleuse et la coiffeuse-habilleuse, les cameramen, les ranchers. Les divers techniciens. Nos stars.

L'ambiance devient rapidement chaleureuse, c'est super sympa. Jake et Heath sont en train de discuter et je constate que notre ours Australien s'adapte assez bien. Je me rapproche d'eux et les écoute.

"...tu en penses? Demande Heath.

"J'en sais rien, on verra sur le moment tu sais, j'ai pas peur, je sens qu'avec toi ça ne peut que bien se passer. Sois naturel, ça suffira. Répond Jake avec un sourire un peu réservé.

Je tilte, ils sont en train de parler du côté "amants" de leurs rôles. Je vais les laisser, ce n'est pas à moi de donner des conseils.

Mais d'un coup, je réalise que sous ses dehors de gamin timide, Gyllenhaal est un acteur très pro.

Calme.

Posé.

Possédant un certain magnétisme et un tact délicat. A priori ce qu'il faut pour calmer les légères angoisses de Ledger.

Au cours du repas, la scripte explique un peu le plan de tournage qui est prévu. Sans grandes surprise, la chronologie du tournage et celle du film sont évidement complètement divergentes. Nous ne tournerons ici que les scènes du troupeau et des gardiens chiliens, ainsi que celles du ranch dans lequel Ennis et sa femme vivent peu après le mariage, y compris celles de la visite des filles le fameux week end ou Jack vient rejoindre Ennis après la lettre du divorce.

Nous nous demandons tous quand va commencer le tournage des scènes "sensibles", les principaux intéressés aussi au vu de la grimace qu'ils partagent. Mais pas de news là dessus.

Je vois que Michelle va rejoindre les deux garçons. Je sais que Gyllenhaal a une fiancée, la jolie Kirsten Dunst, pour l'avoir eu au téléphone au cours des castings. Pas facile à vivre la jeune dame visiblement, le fait que son copain parte trois mois entre le canada et le Montana, ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Passons sur les commentaires homophobes...

Pour Ledger et Williams, je les crois célibataires.

Les interactions entre eux vont être intéressantes à observer.

Je surprends un regard de Jake sur Michelle et Heath, et un petit pincement au niveau de l'estomac me prévient que Brokeback c'est surtout l'histoire de deux hommes qui tombent d'amitié en amour...

Je vais doublement surveiller.

Jake.

Heath.

Michelle.

Mon instinct me dit que ça se complique déjà.

**

* * *

Tournage Montana**

Un hélicoptère vient se poser dans un clairière à l'ouest du camp, tout le monde est sur le pont depuis un moment, Heath et Jake sont passés par la costumerie et les deux cow boys attendent sagement.

Bien emmitouflés. Le climat est traître, à la chaleur de la veille s'est substitué un vent froid.

Deux équipes se mettent en place, Ang Lee est méticuleux, il sait ce qu'il veut et les extérieurs avec le troupeau sont tournés avec plus ou moins de facilité, les ranchers expliquant au deux acteurs comment faire obéir les bêtes. Chose on ne peut plus aisée, quand on fait ça depuis que l'on sait marcher, beaucoup moins quand on vient d'être intronisé.

Et les fous rires quand aux déboires des acteurs avec les moutons en aurait agacé plus d'un, mais Lee reste impassible et filme, prise après prise.

De son côté la seconde équipe a filmé Michelle à la ferme.

Petit à petit, les trois acteurs se rapprochent, et quand Heath tourne avec sa "femme" Jake reste dans les parages, si il y est autorisé.

N'apportant que sa présence et son soutien silencieux à Heath.

Le troupeau, le tri, la ferme, ça y est tout est en boîte. Reste la scène poignante de la méprise de Jack, quand il rejoint Ennis après le divorce.

Première scène pour eux en tant qu'amants. Presque amants, presque plus amants.

Les filles sont géniales et s'amusent comme des folles au camp, les lads se disputent l'honneur de les divertir.

Jake préfère s'isoler un moment, afin de se mettre dans la peau de ce Jack qui se rend compte qu'il est venu pour rien.

Qu' Ennis n'est pas prêt. Ne le sera jamais.

"Action!" Hurle Ang Lee.

Ennis fait monter les filles dans la voiture et observe la seconde voiture qui arrive sur la mauvaise route.

Jack descend, les sourire aux lèvres, aux yeux.

Ils jouent la scène.

D'une façon très juste.

La douleur de Jack face à la trahison d'Ennis est palpable et les techniciens qui sont sur le plateau ont la gorge serrée.

Les filles aussi, même si elle ne doivent pas intervenir dans cette scène, l'émotion les effleure et elles sont au bord des larmes.

Le pick-up s'éloigne dans la poussière. Heath est figé.

"Cut!" Le mot est bien plus doux cette fois.

Mais malgré la qualité de la scène, Ang veut la refaire, et la magie refonctionne de nouveau. Sur les trois prises et les divers angles de vues.

Puis c'est bon, les derniers rushes ont étés satisfaisant et Ang annonce le départ.

Prochain plateau, le Canada.

A la fin de la scène, Jake est resté dans le pick-up, un peu plus loin sur la route. Il regarde droit devant lui, encore dans son rôle. Il regrette que la fin de la scène ne soit pas tournée maintenant. Il y était. Il ressentait en lui la douleur de Jack et n'a pas envie de laisser le personnage. Il est bien avec lui.

Une main effleure sa joue.

"Tu pleures? Demande Heath doucement.

Il le regarde et voit le bout de ses doigts, humide d'une larme volée sur sa joue.

Il a envie d'éclater en sanglots. Ennis vient de le plaquer... Plus ou moins.

Mais secoue sa tête et sourit à Ledger:

"Normal, tu viens de m'envoyer sur les roses! Tu veux pas que je rentre retrouver ma femme et mon gosse avec le sourire en plus?

Heath reste sans bouger et essuie l'autre larme qui est descendue sur l'autre joue.

"J'aurais jamais du te dire ça... Dit il d'une voix rauque. En se perdant dans le regard bleu.

Heureusement le second pick-up arrive et klaxonne, brisant là ce moment trouble. Heath recule d'un pas et glisse maladroitement ses mains dans ses poches de son jean's.

"On rentre au camp, c'est terminé, faut replier et direction le Canada! S'écrie l'assistante de prod en passant. Heath? Tu rentres avec Jake?

D'un geste de tête il accepte, sachant qu'il va leur falloir attendre encore un long moment, puisque les véhicules transportent aussi le matériel et que les tecks doivent charger le pick-up bleu.

Jake fait demi tour, Heath grimpe dans le Ford et agrippe le rétroviseur d'une main, l'autre se posant sur le dossier du siège de son ami.

Le soir même, la production fait démonter le camp et les caravanes partent. Lee n'est pas fou, ils ne vont pas aller au canada en caravane, mais celles ci vont être acheminées vers le second site de prise de vues.

Pendant ce temps, ils vont tourner les scènes des deux couples, les vies différentes de chacun pendant les 24 ans.

Puis un nouveau camp, celui de "Brokeback". Ca fait presque six semaines que le tournage a commencé et on arrive enfin aux scènes tant attendues et redoutées.

Lors des repérages, le site s'est imposé de lui même, on voyait les deux versants du pâturage, le camp de base indiscutable et l'autre partie ou devait paître le troupeau.

L'équipe se met en place et commence à installer le camp de base définitif.

**

* * *

Pov de Heath**

Il me tarde de voir Jake! Ca fait trois semaines qu'on ne tourne plus ensemble...

Il me manque...

Sa présence me manque, sa façon de me regarder sans parler, une ombre au fond des yeux.

J'ai hâte de le voir, même si les scènes que nous allons enfin jouer sont les plus dures.

Quand il arrive, je lui saute dessus, il semble heureux de me revoir et son sourire me fait fondre.

Je le serre dans mes bras, je suis content que nous n'ayons pas de maquillage dans ces scènes.

Il est magnifique comme il est.

Sans la moustache de Jack.

Je ris bêtement devant son air perplexe.

"Jack, je suis content que tu sois enfin là..."

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte immédiatement du lapsus, mais lui oui, il m'a fixé longuement.

"Jake...

"Heath? C'est toi? Pas possible, dit il en se moquant, on m'a mis un extra terrestre à la place de mon Aussie! Je le sais! Heath ne prononce jamais plus de trois paroles sauf si il y est obligé et est aussi démonstratif qu'un séquoia... Alors qui êtes vous?

"Tu va me le payer! Dis-je en grognant. Mais Jake s'est esquivé et a filé comme une flèche dans la caravane et s'y est enfermé.

Je tambourine à la porte un moment, puis j'abandonne. Jake va se lasser.

Quoique. Vu que les bières sont de son côté...

"Jack! Ouvre moi cette porte! Allez, mon vieux, s'te plaît? Je tambourine encore, mais je ris.

La porte s'ouvre et Jake sort.

Une bière dans chaque main.

Un sourcil froncé. Il me tend ma bière et s'assoit sur la dernière marche de la caravane, à sa place préférée.

"Heath. Mon vieux faut qu'on parle. Me dit il doucement.

Je n'aime pas quand il est sérieux comme ça. J'ai la sensation que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il veut me dire.

Il fait tourner sa bière entre ses doigts. Je le regarde boire.

Je ne quitte pas sa bouche et quand il lèche lentement ses lèvres, je me sens tout drôle. Un noeud au creux de l'estomac.

"J'ai rompu avec Kirsten.

Je le regarde, ahuri.

De tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir à me dire, sa rupture d'avec Kirsten n'était pas ce à quoi je pouvais m'attendre.

"Mais... Pourquoi?

Il me regarde avec un petit sourire triste.

"Je ne saurais dire avec certitude, mais ce n'était plus possible. Je suis libre. Enfin...

Ses mots résonnent à mon oreille.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi maintenant?

Je me détourne, je ne supporte pas le regard bleu sur moi. Je l'entends se lever, le bruit sourd de la bière qu'il pose avant de descendre les trois marches, il m'évite et s'éloigne vers le corral.

Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je n'ai pas fait le bon choix.

Que je regrette tellement ce que j'ai fait.

Que je ne sais pas quand je vais lui dire pour Michelle.

**

* * *

**

**Tournage Canada **

L'équipe est assez réduite, les scènes qui vont être filmées ici sont toutes les scènes de "Brokeback", c'est à dire, les scènes entre Ennis et Jack au pâturage, puis les différentes fois où ils se retrouvent. Les paysages sont suffisamment variés dans un périmètre assez restreint. La tempête se fera en studio.

Pour une fois, Ang estimant que l'émotion est indispensable cette fois, va tourner les scènes dans un ordre quasi chronologique.

Au moins presque dans l'ordre où les événements vont se dérouler.

Le lac est pas très loin, entre deux pan de roches, et l'on va filmer Ennis qui se baigne et Jack qui fait la lessive, dans la tenue que Dieu lui a donné. On va en profiter pour leur faire faire le plongeon de la falaise dans le lac, avec la distance on ne verra pas que Jake n'a pas sa moustache.

Pour les scènes de nu, chacun est resté dans son coin, Heath n'a pas cherché à croiser le regard de Jake. Et vice versa.

On filme la soirée du feu de camp.

Et Jake va montrer ses talents d'acteur dans un Jack exubérant et blagueur qui tombe dans les fournitures du campement. Alors qu'il est toujours mal à l'aise avec Heath.

Rien ne s'est vraiment arrangé entre eux depuis le premier soir. Jake est là, comme toujours. Avec une ombre dans le regard. Avec une volonté ferme d'éviter Heath, le plus possible.

Ang s'approche d'eux un soir, avant que le clap de fin ne résonne pour la soirée.

"Vous deux, vous attendez. On tourne encore une ou deux scènes, mais en équipe réduite. C'est Ok?

"Ok, Mister Lee. Dit Jake en souriant.

"Mmm mm. Grogne Heath.

Le silence se fait, les gros de l'équipe est parti. Il ne reste que le chef op, Lee, et un cameraman.

"Oh..nooon... Jake vient de comprendre.

Ils vont tourner la première fois entre Ennis et Jack.

Heath tourne la tête et voit le visage crispé de son ami et comprend à son tour.

"Sh..!

"Au moins, il n'y aura pas trop de témoins... c'est déjà ça. Marmonne Jake en attrapant un script dans la poche de sa veste, il tourne les pages et parvient à la scène de la tente.

La lit une fois, puis une seconde, et tend le texte à Heath.

Leurs regards se croisent et avec un petit sourire, Jake dit doucement:

"On le savait, maintenant faut y aller.

Lee s'approche d'eux et donne ses dernières instructions, la scène est comme un ballet de violence contenue, l'émotion doit être là, mais la brutalité aussi.

"Vous pouvez répéter si vous voulez. On en a pour un moment avant que tout soit au point.

Jake croise le regard de Heath et y voit une certaine panique. Si ils répètent, ils vont perdre la spontanéité et la quasi innocence de cette première fois. Ce sera trop attendu.

Il secoue la tête à l'attention du metteur en scène. Et relit le script, Heath penché sur son épaule.

Pendant ce temps, le cameraman et les chef op ont réglé les éclairages et la position de la caméra dans la tente. Enfin, la tente n'a plus de fond, mais la toile retombe sur les trois personnes qui seront là en plus.

La scène précédente, quand Jack va se coucher et que Ennis dort près du feu de camp ont déjà été tournées. Reste les scènes d'"intérieur" proprement dit.

Jack est enroulé dans la couverture et fait face à Ang Lee, il est endormi et ne se réveille que quand Ennis rentre dans la tente, et se glisse dans sa chaleur.

Jack prend la main d'Ennis et la plaque contre son entrejambe, sur son sexe dur.

Heath enlève sa main violemment, et Jake se retourne, enlève maladroitement sa veste et se redresse, essayant d'embrasser Ennis qui se dérobe. Puis sans un mot, les gestes, les mains qui défont des ceintures et des boutons, le jean's qui descend, le corps qui s'offre, à une étreinte brutale, sans douceur Ennis prend ce que lui donne Jack.

Dans des grognements et avec un minimum de gestes.

Puis son désir assouvi, se laisse tomber. Déjà endormi.

"Cut" L'ordre de Lee est doux, mais rappelle aux deux acteurs la présence des trois autres personnes dans la tente.

"Parfait. On verra les rushes, et si problème on recommencera demain. Dit il en aidant le cameraman à de dépêtrer de la toile de tente.

Heath a refermé son jean's, son regard posé sur Jake qui se rhabille lui aussi, toujours allongé.

Qui ne quitte pas ses yeux. Qui voit son regard descendre lentement sur son corps, s'arrêter sur son jean's, il vient de fermer le dernier bouton, mais le tissu est tendu. Très tendu.

La scène a été tournée. Ce n'était que du cinéma.

Heath ne l'a pas pénétré et n'a pas joui en lui. Mais il a senti son sexe se frotter contre ses fesses. Et la stimulation n'a pas diminué son érection. Ni celle de Heath. Au vu de la bosse de son jean's.

Il est des silences qui valent des mots et celui là disait tant de chose que Jake ferma les yeux un instant. Il ne les rouvrit qu'en sentant Heath se pencher vers lui, au ralenti. Il sentit à peine la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa joue.

"Viens. Ici c'est pas l'endroit. Murmura Jake en agrippant la veste de Ledger.

"Ou?

"Au camp.

Le chef op les appelait, ils devaient tous redescendre au camp de base, les rushes n'attendaient pas.

Pas moyen d'aller à leur caravane directement, ils doivent passer par la costumerie et se changer, changer un jean's pour un autre, une chemise bleue pour un pull. Laisser les vestes et les chapeaux. Se recoiffer un peu. Sans montrer l'impatience qui les lie.

Ils entendent des applaudissements et vont au Pc. Lee vient de visionner les rushes de la scène de la tente et les techniciens sont salué la performance. La scène est parfaite, ils n'auront pas à la rejouer. Ang est aux anges, Jake et Heath sont écarlates en se revoyant sur l'écran de contrôle. Le cameraman ne les a pas loupé. Ils se demandent même comment il a fait pour filmer autant de chose dans un espace aussi restreint. On aperçoit l'éclat pale de la peau de la hanche de Jack quand Ennis baisse son pantalon. Le jeune homme résistant aux assauts de Ennis, baissant la tête entre ses bras tendus.

"Bravo les gars!

"Super!

"Félicitations!

Les compliments pleuvent et dissolvent un peu la gêne qui paralyse les deux acteurs.

Jake retrouve le sourire et entoure la taille de Heath de son bras, le collant contre lui.

"C'était pas dur, avec un sex symbol pareil! Jalouses les filles? Dit il en riant.

L'éclat de rire général permet à Heath de se reprendre, il glisse son bras autour des épaules de Jake et lui fait un bisou dans le cou.

"Bon, maintenant, vous me lâchez mon Jack, je dois lui faire répéter les scènes de baisers! Marmonne-t-il avec la voix d'Ennis.

Rajoutant à l'hilarité générale quand Jake lève les yeux au ciel.

Ils se séparent en riant et sortent de la caravane Pc.

Sans avoir la moindre chance d'échapper au reste de l'équipe et du repas du soir, les questions pleuvent et ils ne peuvent s'y dérober.

Puis Lee annonce le plan de tournage du lendemain, debout aux aurores et tournage au camp de base, la suite de la nuit des deux cow-boys, puis la journée et la nuit suivantes, l'équipe au complet se décide à aller se coucher.

Les deux jeune gens ont échangé quelques regards pendant la soirée.

Ils se rejoignent à la caravane.

Fermant la porte à clef derrière eux.

Jake déboutonne sa veste en avançant vers sa chambre, Heath sur ses talons, faisant les mêmes gestes, enlevant sa veste. Se retrouvant dans une chambre avec un autre homme. En train de se déshabiller.

De le déshabiller.

Ses mains n'enlevant pas assez vite le pull bleu et le tee shirt blanc.

Posant avec révérence sa main sur le torse presque imberbe du jeune homme. Le poussant légèrement, le faisant s'allonger sur le lit, se posant à ses côtés.

Se faisant face. Un peu hésitant brusquement.

Jake baisse la tête, l'ombre de ses cils sur ses joues, les courbes de son visage, le grain de beauté au dessus de sa lèvre. Heath le dévore des yeux. Il pose une main sur une épaule dorée et Jake relève les yeux. Bleus. D'un bleu intense et incroyablement perçant. Pour l'instant encore remplis d'incertitude.

D'une ombre.

"Jake... Je...Je... Murmure Heath en s'approchant un peu plus.

"Tais toi... Répond Jake d'une voix rauque, en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Doucement. Puis s'écartant en ne sentant pas de réaction. Un peu de rouge monte sur ses joues. Une peine intense traversant le beau regard bleu.

Heath se laisse tomber sur le dos, son regard se fixe sur le plafond de la caravane, son coeur fait des bonds.

Le baiser pour aussi chaste qu'il était, l'a bouleversé.

Son coeur s'est arrêté de battre un instant.

Jake s'est éloigné.

S'est levé et a quitté la chambre, a enfilé son pull rageusement, attrapé son blouson au vol et a claqué la porte de la caravane en sortant.

Heath n'a pas bougé.

Ne s'est pas levé et ne lui a pas couru après alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Laissant Jake s'éloigner vers le corral et les chevaux.

Son refuge permanent à chaque fois qu'il est dans un tourment intérieur.

Bouillant de rage.

Ne comprenant plus rien à ses propres réactions, a ses envies.

A celles de Heath.

Il avait cru comprendre qu'il voulait la même chose que lui.

Qu'ils allaient dépasser la fiction dans cette réalité.

Il lui avait tellement manqué pendant ces trois semaines.

Il l'avait appelé quelques fois. Mais au fur et à mesure que ces appels lui avait pesé, il avait cessé de soupirer après la voix rauque de l'australien. Préférant les souvenirs à la douleur. Et suite à une dispute de trop avait envoyé bouler Kirsten.

Pour rien.

Il devait l'appeler et s'excuser auprès d'elle.

Il était trop con d'y avoir cru.

Et puis ce n'était que l'ambiance du film qui avait déclenché cette réaction là. Jamais avant Heath il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme. Et ne le serait jamais.

Il prit une couverture par terre, près du matériel des chevaux et s'en enveloppa, s'adossant à un arbre. Et essayant de ne plus penser à rien. A rien d'autre qu'au film. A toutes ces scènes qu'il restait à jouer. A cet amour qu'il lui fallait feindre.

Le froid perçant de la nuit le réveilla vers deux heures du matin, il se décida à rentrer dans la caravane.

Les lumières étaient éteintes et il préféra rester dans le noir. De toutes façons, il ne voulait pas faire de bruit en ouvrant les portes des chambres.

Il s'allongea sur une des banquettes du salon et posa la tête sur son bras replié et se rendormit dans l'instant.

Heath était resté dans la chambre de Jake, il avait attendu.

Il ne pouvait pas lui courir après dans le camp. Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un les voyait?

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne s'endormit qu'après avoir entendu son ami rentrer. Il se leva afin de vérifier qu'il allait bien et le vit, endormi dans le salon, enveloppé dans une couverture pour chevaux.

Il lui rajouta une de ses propres couverture et retourna dans son lit, le nez dans l'oreiller de Jake, dans son odeur.

Dans son absence.

* * *

To be continued 

Bisoumouchous


	3. Le secret révélé

**DISCLAIMER**: Pas à moi ces 4 là... on s'en doutais à peine

**Rating M **ça vient, hé oui...

Avais-je précisé que j'étais sadique?

Oui? Ha bon...

* * *

_Le secret._

Ennis s'était réveillé aux premiers rayons du soleil et après avoir remonté son pantalon était sorti de la tente.

Son cheval sellé, il avait jeté un long regard à Jack quand il était sorti de la tente à son tour, la démarche moins aisée que de coutume.

"A ce soir pour le souper? Avait dit Jack.

Uniquement ça, mais son visage et son regard exprimaient autre chose.  
Heath l'avait senti, Jake se superposait à Jack.Il ne savait pas comment se dépêtrer de ses émotions et des sentiments qui affleuraient sous le rôle.

Les autres scènes furent toutes tournées avec la même économie de mots entre eux, l'assistante de production les observait discrètement. Elle voyait qu'il y avait un certain malaise.  
Cette façon de ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre, cette façon d'éviter de se croiser si c'était possible.

La simple attitude de deux personnes qui souffrent.

"Ca ne regarde que nous, et personne d'autre. Dit Jack doucement. En regardant devant lui.  
"J'suis pas pédé. Marmonna Ennis.  
"Moi non plus.

"Coupez!

Jake resta allongé dans l'herbe, alors que les techniciens remballaient le matériel, il fallait redescendre au campLee allait probablement leur demander de tourner la deuxième scène de la tente, et cette fois ci ça allait être dur.  
Dur de ne pas se laisser aller à ressentir quoi que ce soit pour Heath. Rester dans le rôle.

Le jean's et les bottes d'Ennis vinrent dans son champ de vision.

"Tu viens? Ils nous attendent.  
"Yep... Dit il en se levant, il se renfonça dans sa veste, baissant la tête, fuyant le regard de Heath.  
"Jake... Appela l'australien à voix basse.  
Jake s'arrêta, sans se retourner. Il attendit qu' Heath parle. Mais après quelques secondes de silence, il haussa les épaules et reprit sa marche, alla détacher son cheval et le monta, puis reposa ses poignets sur le pommeau haut et attendit, toujours renfoncé dans le col de sa veste, son regard seul, traversait le cocon dont il s'entourait.

Patientant, pendant qu' Heath montait en selle à son tour, à quelques pas, les ranchers s'installaient pour la nuit, le troupeau ne pouvait pas rester seul.

Quand Lee donna le signal du départ, la caravane s'élança, les deux cavaliers à l'arrière garde.

Comme prévu, le metteur en scène fit partir la grosse majorité de l'équipe, ne gardant que le cameraman et le chef opérateur.

Le camp était installé et le feu allumé, il fallait cette fois tourner la scène en entier, commençant par Ennis assis près du feu, pendant que Jack s'allonge dans la tente, s'offrant à son compagnon, mais pas certain qu'il le rejoigne.

Puis de nouveau sous la tente.

Comme la veille, Lee leur offrit de répéter les deux scènes, mais se heurta au même refus, la spontanéité et l'émotion plus difficile à faire passer quand les gestes sont trop calculés.

Cependant les directives étaient claires et Lee avait préféré cadrer la scène comme une chorégraphie.

L'entrée d'Ennis, l'accueil de Jack. Baisers et caresses maladroites.

Tant de temps allongés, puis Ennis s'allonge sur Jack, puis Jack prend l'initiative et fait basculer Ennis sur le dos et prend le reste en charge.

Pas chronométré, mais cadré...

Leur laissant uniquement le choix de l'émotion à faire passer.

Assis sur son tronc, Ennis lançait de petits regards à Jack qui s'installait dans la tente, qui enlevait sa veste, sa chemise et son tee shirt, s'allongeant, la tête sur son bras replié, le regard songeur.

Et Ennis qui apparaît dans l'ouverture de la tente, son chapeau à la main, le regard baissé.

Mais il est là. Il est venu. Jack se débarrasse du chapeau et pose sa main sur le poignet d'Ennis, le caressant. Puis remonte sur son visage, l'attirant à lui.  
Doucement mais fermement, ne le laissant pas décider d'une fois encore brutale comme la veille. Il a des sentiments et tient à les faire partager.

Les bouches s'effleurent. Se trouvent.  
Le coeur de Jake fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Le souffle de Heath contre lui le rend fou.  
Et les gestes s'enchaînent. Les caresses maladroites d'Ennis, les baisers de Jake.  
Jake qui fait basculer Heath et le chevauche, lui faisant sentir qu'il ne lui ment pas. Qu'il a envie de lui.

L'embrasse.  
Vraiment.  
Cette dernière fois est pour lui.  
Les yeux fermés, comme avec un amant.

"Cut!

Les mains de Heath ne lâchent pas sa taille, et leurs regards se croisent.  
Encore.  
Trouble instant.

Le réalisateur et les techniciens s'extirpent de la tente. Les deux acteurs font de même, Jake se rhabille lentement. Il tourne le dos à son collègue et plaisante avec Lee, belle composition d'acteur.

Alors que le coeur n'y est pas, il est resté dans la tente. Avec Ennis...Heath...  
Peu importe.

Ils redescendent au camp de base, en 4x4, les ranchers ont embarqué les chevaux.

Le chef opérateur conduit et Lee est à ses côtés. Les deux acteurs et le cameraman se partagent la banquette arrière. Le cameraman entre eux. Safe.

A peine la voiture arrêtée, Jack s'est extirpé du véhicule, il est parti d'un mouvement brusque vers la costumerie et s'est changé en un temps record. Il plaisante encore avec l'habilleuse et l'assistante de production qui est là.

Elle lui lance un drôle de regard, il sent qu'elle l'observe et qu'il pousse un peu son rôle de "tout va bien et je m'éclate sur ce tournage".

Il enfile son blouson, et bouscule Heath qui arrive, en sortant. Le blond l'attrape par le bras, le retenant un instant:

"Jake...

Il croise son regard et se dégage brutalement:

"Laisses moi. Gronde-t-il entre ses dents.

"Faut qu'on parle.

"J'ai rien à te dire.

"Jack...

Le prénom le fige et il secoue la tête:

"Tu fais erreur, je suis pas Jack. Moi c'est Jake. JAKE! J.A.K.E. T'as compris l'Australien? Le grondement est presque un cri.

Et Heath recule d'un pas devant la fureur du jeune brun.

Ils se jaugent du regard encore une bonne minute avant que Jake ne hausse les épaules et se retourne, s'éloignant vers la caravane.  
Il prend une bière et s'assoit dans le petit salon, il enlève négligemment ses tennis et se recroqueville contre la fenêtre, il n'a même pas envie de cette bière qu'il a entre les mains. Il est encore là bas dans la tente.  
Avec la bouche de Heath contre la sienne, son goût dans sa bouche. Il frissonne.

Son corps a réagi. Son corps l'a trahi.  
Il s'est senti encore décalé avec cette envie au creux des reins.  
Au creux de l'estomac.  
Le souvenir de ce corps contre le sien est lancinant.

Il est surpris d'avoir autant envie de cet homme contre lui.

En lui.

La pensée le fait rougir. Il est cinglé. Il n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit avec un mec... Enfin...  
Et... ben, si, il en embrassé un.  
Et l'a caressé.  
Et a aimé.

"Merde! grogne-t-il en lançant sa bière à travers la caravane.

Manquant Heath, d'un centimètre à peu près.

"Hé! Ca va pas? Non? Grogne le blond en surveillant Jake. S'attendant à recevoir un autre projectile.  
"Désolé... J'te visais pas... Marmonne Jake, qui est très pâle à l'idée d'avoir failli blesser Ledger.  
"J'espère bien... Psychopathe...

Heath a refermé la porte de la caravane, et est venu vers lui, il a tendu une main et l'a posée sur sa joue, petite caresse d'amant.  
Tendre.  
Il s'est penché et sans lui donner le temps de réagir, l'a embrassé.  
Doucement.  
Sans quitter les yeux bleus.

Il s'est agenouillé sur la banquette, se rapprochant de lui, tout en l'embrassant, encore et encore, insistant. Jusqu'à ce que Jake cède et lui donne sa bouche. En s'agrippant au cou de l'australien.  
Le baiser n'est pas doux et tendre, il est urgent, désespéré, affamé.  
Le souffle court, Heath abandonne la bouche accueillante, il ne s'est pas rendu compte, mais ses mains ont glissé, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la taille de Jake. L'approchant de lui le plus possible. Presqu'à le faire asseoir sur ses cuisses. La position est instable, au bas mot, mais tellement intime que Jake combat de toutes ses forces la gravité qui aurait tendance à vouloir de le déloger des cuisses de Heath. Avec un grognement, il admet sa défaite et s'écroule, entraînant Heath par terre avec lui.

"S'cuse moi...Hoouuuppppsss... Marmonne Jack en réceptionnant Ledger sur lui.

Qui lui coupe le souffle à l'atterrissage, mais qui rit en se soulevant. Un peu. A peine. S'allongeant sur Jake le plus confortablement possible, une jambe de chaque côté, leurs bas-ventres pesant l'un sur l'autre.

Permettant à Jake de constater que Heath était positivement heureux d'être là.

"Heath...

"Mmm? Tenta le blond en replongeant sur le grain de beauté de l'homme allongé .

Et en l'embrassant.

Le grain de beauté, le nez, les paupières aux longs cils, les joues veloutées, rejoignant les lèvres entrouvertes, la bouche offerte et l'envahissant de nouveau.

Ballet de langues curieuses.

Mains exploratrices.

Jake tire sur la chemise à carreaux et la sort du jean's et de nouveau glisse ses mains sur cette peau douce.

Pas de caméra cette fois. Il ne se retient pas. Il va à la rencontre de la bouche de Heath, ses hanches aussi, elles se frottent contre les siennes.

La friction le rend fou, et il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour atteindre son plaisir.

"Heeeeaaaaatthhhh... Gronde-t-il en se tendant.

"Impatient? Little Love... Murmure encore Heath.

Le petit mot d'amour d'Ennis envers Jack lui est venu tout seul.

Jake est alangui, presque sans connaissance, dépassé par cette émotion et par l'intensité de sa jouissance, son sourire éclaire le regard bleu et il lui faut une énergie folle pour bouger son bras, le laisser glisser le long du dos de Ledger, poser sa main sur sa taille, se glisser entre leurs deux corps et se poser sur la bosse qui déforme encore le jean's.

Il dégrafe les boutons, et glisse sa main dans l'ouverture du pantalon.

Au contact de sa main contre son sexe, Heath étouffe un petit gémissement et ferme les yeux, submergé par la sensation.

La caresse est douce et aussi peu habituelle pour celui qui la donne que pour celui qui la reçoit, non par la caresse en elle même, que par la personne qui la lui prodigue.

Et sa jouissance est tout aussi rapide que celle de Jake. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de celui ci afin d'étouffer le cri qui monte à ses lèvres.

Dans le silence qui suit, les deux jeune gens croisent leurs regards et avec un bel ensemble rougissent. Mais quand Heath esquisse le geste de se lever, Jake passe sa main sur sa nuque et l'attire à lui, l'embrassant encore. Langue soyeuse qui demande et trouve une faille dans la résolution de Ledger qui se laisse aller à ce baiser.

"Viens...

"D'accord.

Sans se quitter des lèvres, ils se relèvent et se dirigent vers la chambre de Jake. Se déshabillant mutuellement, sans précipitation, avec révérence. Enfin... jusqu'aux pantalons souillés et poisseux.

"Herk... Dit Heath en sursautant.

"Berk toi même, se moque Jake en détachant son propre pantalon, laissant son ami se débrouiller avec le sien.

"C'est malin...

"Ouais, ben t'avais qu'a te retenir, la chambre était pas loin...

"C'est toi qui...

"Moi qui quoi? Demande Jake d'une voix un peu moqueuse.

"Toi..qui... Heath ne termine pas sa phrase et baisse les yeux et la tête.

"Moi qui t'ai branlé? Dit il provocateur. Tout en posant une main sur le torse à peine velu de Ledger, effleurant la pointe d'un sein. Arrachant un frisson et un grognement.

"Oui. Toi qui m'a branlé... Sale type. Et tu peux toujours en causer, tu n'as pas non plus attendu d'aller à la chambre je te ferais remarquer... dit Heath en riant doucement.

"T'étais trop excitant, et j'en avais envie depuis longtemps. Enfin, depuis un moment... Chuchota Jake en caressant le torse devant lui.

"Depuis quand? Demanda Heath dans un souffle.

"Depuis le début du tournage? Répondit le jeune homme brun, en se sentant rougir légèrement.

* * *

Pov de Heath 

Je suis figé, il me caresse et m'embrasse.

Ses mains sur moi sont autant de décharges électriques, je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire.

Je meurs de n'avoir pas compris avant.

Je ne suis pas honnête. Pas vraiment.

Je l'avais remarqué avant et j'en avais envie aussi et j'ai été lâche.

Je n'ai pas eu envie de céder à cette attraction. Je n'ai pas eu envie d'être considéré comme un cowboy gay. Pas eu le courage d'être un peu plus Ennis et un peu moins moi.

Je me suis tourné vers la facilité et je me suis rapprochée de Michelle.

Je l'ai séduite, je suis devenu son amant.

Elle était la sécurité. Le garde fou.

Elle est un problème maintenant.

Nous ne devons nous revoir que dans une quinzaine de jours, pour la fin du tournage à Calgary.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour rompre sans la blesser.

La pensée me frappe.

Des deux personnes qui se partagent mon corps.

Ce n'est pas Jake que j'ai envie d'éloigner de moi.

C'est elle.

* * *

Zen... On respire en levant les yeux au ciel et en ouvrant ses chakras...

Lol

Bisoumouchous


	4. Les conséquenses

**DISCLAIMER:** Bon, vu qu'ils sont qui ils sont, ils ne sont forcement pas à moi, pas la peine d'insister...

**Rating: Heu... A voir**

* * *

Conséquences 

_Pov de l'Assistante de prod_

Bon, ben voilà, moi et mes idées géniales.

Et pourquoi d'abord, j'ai voulu leur amener à manger à ces deux là?

Pourquoi je me suis persuadée que s'ils n'étaient pas venus à table ce soir, c'est parce qu'ils étaient en train de s'expliquer.

Leur attitude était curieuse ces derniers jours. Enfin plus curieuse que d'habitude.

Et ... et me voilà comme une idiote, deux plats entre les mains, et les yeux sur la fenêtre de la caravane avec deux ombres chinoises.

Pour s'expliquer, visiblement ils se sont expliqués...

Si ils ne sont pas en train de s'embrasser, je bouffe mon chapeau.

Heath... Tu fais une belle connerie. Jake va pas apprécier quand il va se rendre compte que il y a Michelle et toi de l'autre côté de l'équation.

Heu... enfin, je crois.

Si j'ai bien remarqué ce que je crois avoir remarqué depuis le début du tournage.

C'est quoi ce bruit? Ils sont pas en train de se battre ces deux imbéciles? Bon au point où t'en es ma vieille, écoute un peu à la porte, et vois si il y a sauvetage à effectuer.

"Heaaaaaaattthhhhhh...

Ouais. Ben ça, c'est pas un appel au secours.

Laisse la bouffe et rentre toi, sans te faire remarquer.

Et arrête de te prendre la tête, ils sont majeurs et vaccinés.

Tous les trois.

* * *

Au petit matin, Jake se réveilla avec un poids sur l'estomac et sans ouvrir les yeux marmonna vaguement un: 

"Kirst, pousses toi...

Provoquant un grognement qui n'avait rien à voir avec une Kirsten, même cuitée. Ce qui lui fit ouvrit les yeux en grand.

Et il remarqua à cet instant là que le bras sur sa poitrine était et trop velu et trop masculin pour appartenir à son ex.

_"Ex. Ex petite amie. Tu l'as virée y huit jours. Et là c'est pas elle du tout. Pensa Jake en laissant un sourire envahir son visage. Là, c'est Heath. Qui ne s'est pas échappé dans la nuit. Il y a de l'espoir._

Il tourna la tête et vit le regard de Ledger sur lui, amusé.

"Pas trop déçu?

"J'ai l'air déçu?

"Finalement non. T'as pas l'air déçu.

"Crétin. Constata Jake en riant.

"Moi aussi, je t'adore. Marmonna Heath en l'embrassant dans le cou. Allez debout. Lee va nous attendre.

"On se douche ensemble?

"Lee va nous attendre. Et un bon moment, si on se douche ensemble. Remarqua Ledger en caressant doucement le bras de Jake.

"Et?

"Et on perd du temps, allez viens.

Ils durent convenir que la douche dans une caravane était pas vraiment étudiée pour deux. Enfin deux en même temps tout au moins, et qu'ils n'y avait pas d'autre solution que se tenir l'un à l'autre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Difficile de tomber quand on s'accroche à ce point là d'ailleurs.

Ni à cette endroit là...

Et ce ne sont que les coups frappés sur la porte de la caravane qui les firent émerger de la salle de bain.

Jake sortant le premier, une serviette autour des reins et qui trouva l'assistante de production à l'extérieur, assise sur un rondin de bois.

"On arrive, promis, on s'est pas réveillés. Mentit Jake avec un grand sourire.

"Ouais. Dépêchez vous si vous voulez manger quelque chose, on décolle dans vingt minutes.

"D'accord, la miss. Merci d'être venue nous prévenir.

"De rien.

Mais la jeune femme ne partit pas de suite, elle eut un geste du menton, pointant les plats de nourriture restés sur la table à l'extérieur.

"C'est quoi? demanda Jake étonné.

"Votre repas d'hier soir. Dit elle en détournant la tête.

"Heu.. Qui? Interrogea le jeune homme en perdant un peu de couleurs.

"Moi.

"Ho...

Il y eut un silence puis elle se leva et prenant les plats se tourna vers Gyllenhaal un bref instant avant de s'éloigner.

"C'est pas inutile les rideaux le soir... Fit elle en partant.

Laissant Jake se demander ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, mais il retourna dans la caravane et s'habilla rapidement, Heath l'attendit un moment et l'embrassa avant de sortir.

Ils devaient continuer à se comporter comme avant.

Amis.

Pas amants.

* * *

Ils retournèrent au camp, Lee voulait filmer les scènes avec Aguirre et le tournage commença. 

Aguirre qui observe les garçons se taquiner et se battre, pour finir par un baiser aussi fougueux qu'intense.

"Hummmm. Marmonna Jake en essayant de ne pas sauter sur Heath pour approfondir le baiser devant tout le monde.

"Retiens toi. Tu vas nous faire remarquer.

"Vais avoir du mal à me retenir...

"Crétin!

En riant comme deux gosses, ils attendirent l'ordre de Lee et durent refaire la prise cinq fois, au plus grand plaisir de Jake qui en profitait à chaque fois pour taquiner un peu plus le blond.

Entrant dans le jeu avec naturel.

Et la dernière fois, ils ne jouaient plus vraiment, ils s'amusaient et s'embrassèrent avec passion, et cette fois là, Lee ne trouva plus rien à redire.

L'assistante de prod avait le talkie et leur répercutait les ordres de Ang Lee, et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle annonça que c'était dans la boite.

Une scène de moins.

La suite des scènes avec Aguirre, Jack au camp et le contremaître qui vient annoncer la nouvelle pour son oncle.

Heath est installé près du matériel et observe son ami jouer, il aime le regarder, son visage tellement expressif quand il le veut.

Ce regard clair qui le transperce à chaque fois.

Et ce sourire.

Eclatant.

Eclairant son visage, le rajeunissant de quelques années.

Lui donnant un air moins dur.

Plus innocent.

Tellement beau.

La scène est bouclée là aussi, la journée avance et les prises se succèdent.

La séquence de l'élan.

La chute d'Ennis. Ainsi que sa remise sur pied laborieuse.

Les chevaux qu'il faut poursuivre un bon moment, parce qu'effrayés par le cascadeur qui remplace l'ours pour le moment.

Au soir tombant, Lee décide de filmer la suite de la chute, l'arrivée au camp de Ennis, le visage en sang, le geste de Jack qui l'essuie gentiment.

Puis encore une des scènes tendres, le flash back de Jack, quand il se revoit à Brokeback, dormant debout auprès du feu de camp et Ennis qui vient l'enlacer par derrière et le serre contre lui, lui parlant doucement, tendrement.

Là non plus pas de répétitions, mais la nouvelle intimité entre eux aplanit les obstacles qu'il y aurait pu avoir et la scène se tourne avec justesse.

Trois ou quatre fois encore, mais avec un abandon et une tendresse que Lee traque sans pitié.

La dernière prise quand Ennis s'éloigne à cheval, le gros plan sur le visage de Jack, doux, rempli d'amour.

Emouvant de bonheur rentré.

Lee voudrait bien filmer une autre des scènes de feux de camp, mais la fatigue se lit sur le visage des deux acteurs et il capitule. Le clap de fin est apprécié une fois de plus.

Les acteurs obtiennent la permission de descendre au camp avec les lads et sans attendre que les techniciens n'arrivent.

La nuit est plus que tombée quand ils quittent le paddock et se dirigent vers la caravane des costumes.

Elle est illuminée et en plaisantant, Jake essaie de reconnaître les ombres chinoises.

"Renée, la maquilleuse et l'assistante de prod. Dit il en riant.

"Non, une des filles de l'intendance. Contredit Heath en le bousculant légèrement.

"Pari?

"Tu parles!

"Allez... Dix bucks. Insiste Jake avec un sourire enjôleur.

"Pas moyen. Résiste l'australien en riant.

Jake se penche à son oreille et accroche son épaule.

"Et pour un câlin... Souffle-t-il imperceptiblement.

Le grondement de Heath lui fait plaisir et il éclate de rire à son tour.

"Gyllenhaal. Tu vas payer. Grogne-t-il en réajustant son jean's devenu trop petit en dix secondes.

Sans cesser de rire, Jake ouvre la porte de la caravane et entre, il émet un cri de triomphe en constatant que c'est bien l'assistante de prod qui es là.

"Gagné Ledger! Tu vois que j'avais raison! Dit il en se tournant vers lui.

"Tu parles, on voit tout sans les rideaux, alors t'as pas grand mérite! Marmonne l'australien en commençant à se déshabiller.

Jake se fige aussi sec.

La couleur qui grimpe le long de ses joues n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'avoir rentré les chevaux.

Ni la chaleur dans la caravane.

La phrase résonne dans sa tête.

Il croise le visage de l'assistante de prod, elle hoche la tête.

"Ouais. On voit tout avec la lumière et les rideaux pas tirés. Dit elle lentement. Puis elle fait un petit signe a l'habilleuse et sort de la caravane.

* * *

_Pov de Jake._

Elle nous a vu.

Hier soir, elle est venue nous porter à manger et nous a vu.

Elle n'a rien dit.

Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle n'a pas l'air bien heureuse non plus.

Faut que je lui parle.

Et aussi à Heath. Merdeuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

C'était trop bien aussi!

Fallait bien qu'une tuile me tombe sur la gueule...

"... Jake?

Mon prénom ne me parvient que de façon feutrée, et soudain, je comprends que ça fait trois ou quatre fois que Ledger m'appelle.

Je me tourne vers lui et j'ai un coup au coeur. J'ai pas envie que tout s'arrête maintenant.

Je crois bien que je tombe amoureux à vitesse intersidérale.

Et c'est encore une connerie à mettre à mon actif.

"On y va? Dit il. Le mini sourire sur son visage m'indique qu'il s'inquiète de mon attitude, je lance un regard à ma tenue et me rends compte avec encore plus de stupéfaction que tout en cogitant furieusement, mes mains ont fait leur office et j'ai échangé les vêtements de Jack contre les miens. 

"Yep.

* * *

Ils sortent et Heath profite de l'obscurité pour se pencher vers Jake, celui ci se dérobe doucement. 

"Pas maintenant. Murmure-t-il en serrant la main de Ledger dans la sienne un bref instant.

"Jake? C'est quoi le problème? Gronde-t-il, un peu énervé.

"Après le repas. Promis. Dit le jeune acteur en reprenant sa route vers la tente.

C'est peu dire que le repas fut avalé de part et d'autre sans grand enthousiasme, mais avec force sourires, pour les autres membres de l'équipe. Les compliments qui pleuvent sur eux sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincères et ils ne peuvent rester impassibles. On discute des plans du lendemain et les garçons apprennent qu'il va y avoir maquillage cette fois, ils doivent filmer une des scènes au bord de la rivière, Jack ayant moustache et quelques kilos de plus, Gyllenhaal va devoir porter une sorte de prothèse, Ennis, égal à lui même ne changeant pas au cours des années, Heath n'a qu'une perruque à porter sous son chapeau pour se vieillir un peu.

Evidement, ils vont devoir aussi patauger dans la rivière avec les chevaux, perspective qui leur arrache quelques grimaces. Et provoque les rires de ceux qui seront au sec.

Finalement, Lee donne le signal du départ et les acteurs suivent le mouvement et vont se coucher aussi.

Presque se coucher, puisque Quaid parvient à mettre la main sur Heath qui ne sait comment se dépêtrer de l'attention amicale que lui porte le comédien plus âgé et se voit dans l'obligation de rester attablé avec lui et une bouteille de whisky auquel il ne touche pas. Ses pensées tournées vers Jake, qui lui, est rentré à la caravane.

Gyllenhaal s'est déshabillé et mis au lit, il attend.

Un bras sous la tête, le regard fixé sur la porte, il a fait le tour avant de se coucher et a tiré tout les rideaux de la caravane, sait-on jamais...

Il est presque endormi quand il entend un portable sonner et il reconnaît le grondement de la voix de Heath qui essaie de parler doucement.

"Oui... Toi aussi. Non, je peux pas maintenant, ok, demain, je t'embrasse. Ouais. Ciao.

L'espèce de conversation lui arrache un sourire, il reconnaît bien là son Aussie, pas causant quand il n'en a pas envie.

Et là visiblement, il avait pas envie.

Il se demande pendant une seconde qui était-ce, mais ne s'en préoccupe pas plus que ça. Il savoure par avance, le moment où Heath va se glisser dans le lit, avec lui.

Et qu'ils vont enfin se retrouver. Il en meurt d'envie.

"Heath? Chuchote-t-il en se redressant.

"Je suis là Little Love, bouges pas... Répond Ledger en terminant de se déshabiller avant de le rejoindre sous les couvertures.

Lui arrachant un cri pour le moins perçant et pas franchement masculin quand il colle ses pieds froids contre ceux de Jake, nettement plus chauds.

"Cinglé! T'es gelé! Dit Jake en râlant.

"Viens me réchauffer... Qu'est ce que t'attends? Demande Heath en se collant encore un peu plus à lui.

"C'est déjà pas mal chaud là... Constate Jake en caressant le corps musclé contre le sien. Il se penche un peu et pose enfin la bouche sur la sienne, il a envie de ce baiser depuis la moitié de l'après-midi, et maintenant qu'il y est autorisé, il ne va pas lâcher de sitôt. Sa langue rejoignant celle de Heath dans une danse effrénée, lui arrachant des grognements de plaisir.

Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour que les mains reprennent l'exploration corporelle entamée la veille au soir.

Sans vêtements entre eux cette fois.

Les mains reconnaissent lentement les endroits encore non explorés, hésitant un peu en se posant sur des fesses fermes, de part et d'autre l'hésitation est là.

L'attirance qui les a conduits là, n'a pas encore complètement exploré les possibilités et les contraintes d'une telle relation.

"On est pas obligés de... non plus. Murmure un Jake hésitant.

"Non... On est pas obligés... mais si... enfin, si tu veux... On pourra... mais heu... C'est pas urgent non plus. Répond un Ledger pour le moins hésitant lui aussi.

"Mais... enfin... Je... Commence Jake, en avançant la main en territoire connu cette fois, il

caresse le sexe tendu qui frotte contre le sien.

"MMMMmmmmmmm

"Ouais... Ca on maîtrise pas mal...

"Alors pourquoi t'as arrêté? Halète Heath.

"Ta main.

"Quoi ma main?

"Mets là sur la mienne, je veux te sentir sur moi... Gémit Jake en creusant ses reins, augmentant la friction de leurs deux membres tendus.

"Little Love... Marmonne Ledger en obéissant à la demande de son ami. Et le caressant en même temps que lui, le caresse.

L'attente, combinée à quelques baisers passionnés, firent qu'ils se tendirent dans une jouissance presque simultanée en très peu de temps... Barbouillants leurs ventres de sperme tiède. Ainsi que leurs mains.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de Jake, Heath prit sa main et commença à en lécher les doigts, léchant la substance blanche. Son regard planté dans celui de son amant. Le défiant d'en faire autant.

Jake ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait répondu au défi instinctivement, mais quand il posa une langue prudente sur la main de Heath, il réalisa qu'il était en train de lécher leurs deux essences mélangées. Il avala lentement, se demandant quel pouvait en être le goût ? Allait il aimer?

La saveur n'était pas formidablement géniale, mais pas désagréable non plus, douce amère. Il fut surpris en découvrant qu'il avait envie de plus quand les doigts de Heath furent propres et il le poussa sur le dos et descendit sur son ventre avec sa langue, le nettoyant là aussi. Lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement.

"Jakeeeee...

Le goût, à cet endroit là, se mêlait à l'odeur de Heath. A l'odeur de son sexe. Et il reposa sa main dessus, content de le trouver à demi érigé de nouveau. Et tout naturellement il déposa un baiser dessus.

S'enivrant de son odeur.

Les mains de Heath agrippées à ses cheveux. Il entendait le souffle erratique du blond.

Et il plongea.

Tendant la langue, testant la douceur de la peau, retrouvant le goût qu'il avait aimé.

Il se refusa à réaliser ce qu'il faisait et lentement, délicatement, commença à sucer le sexe dur. Le masturbant en même temps, quand sa bouche remontait. De temps en temps, il cessait ses mouvements et caressait le creux de la hanche, puis les testicules.

Reproduisant ce qu'il aimait recevoir, et ce qu'il aurait aimé recevoir.

Maladroitement, au départ, puis avec une plus grande assurance à mesure que les gémissements de Heath se mêlaient de mots inarticulés et incohérents.

Presque incohérents. Jake y reconnaissait son prénom parfois.

Puis il sentit le corps s'arquer sous lui et Ledger essaya de se dégager, lui laissant le choix de ne pas recevoir son sperme au fond de la gorge.

Mais après avoir été jusque là, Jake n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber à ce moment précis.

Il eut un peu de mal à avaler le premier jet, et manqua s'étouffer avec le second et comprima le membre tendu en enlevant sa bouche finalement.

"D'solé. Marmonna-t-il en remontant vers Heath.

"Pourquoi? C'était... Enfin... Tu as été super... jamais eu une... heu... enfin... Comme ça quoi... Tenta de dire Ledger en l'embrassant.

Jake rougit un peu, pas habitué à ce genre de compliment, c'est la première fois qu'il fait une fellation et même si sur le moment ça lui a semblé naturel, là... Il est intimidé d'avoir fait ça. Et se demande ce que Heath va en penser dès qu'il aura reconnecté ses neurones.

"Hé... Little Love... Merci... Dit il en effaçant les angoisses de Jake d'un baiser.

"De rien... Murmure-t-il, en l'embrassant à son tour.

Avec un petit rire, Heath pose sa main sur celle de Jake toujours serrée sur son sexe et la remplace.

"Bouges pas... Je vais prendre une serviette. Dit Jake en se levant d'un bond. Il file jusqu'à la salle de bain et revient en dix secondes, tendant la serviette à Ledger qui s'essuie soigneusement.

Jake se glisse de nouveau dans le lit et fait face à l'homme allongé près de lui. Appuyé sur son coude, il le dévisage.

Le laisse le dévisager.

Il l'embrasse légèrement sur le bout du nez.

"Tu veux... Que...

"C'était pour toi cette fois. Dit Jake en secouant la tête doucement, un sourire éclaire son regard clair et il va vers Heath, l'embrasse de nouveau et le pousse légèrement, le faisant s'allonger, et se trouvant une place sur son épaule, un bras passé autour de sa poitrine.

"B'Nuit. Ennis del Mar... Murmure-t-il en sombrant dans le sommeil.

"Nuit' Little Love. Répond Heath, en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Relax... Inspirez...Expirez... Soufflez... 

Bisousmouchous

Sandy


	5. Peine et chagrin

**Disclaimer**: Toujours à personne, ces pauvres acteurs, sinon à eux mêmes... Hé, Hé, Hé...

**Rating M**

_Le sel de ma vie:_

Petite note, je reprécise que c'est un RPS, que j'ai inventé et la chronologie du tournage et les sentiments qui animent les acteurs. Et qu'après un troisième visionnage du film, j'ai constaté que je me suis mélangée les pinceaux parfois... Mais bon... L'erreur est humaine...

Ne me signalez pas les erreurs, je sais qu'elles sont là...

Merci et bonne lecture.

_

* * *

Peine et chagrin_

Le matin encore une fois, encore une fois cette chaleur dans laquelle il se réveillait, la douceur qui l'enveloppait, il referma les yeux.

Il était bien là. Avec Jake.

Il enfouit son visage dans la tignasse brune et respira son odeur. Son parfum.

Il avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui, de se perdre en lui, de l'entendre gémir et le supplier.

Il sourit à l'idée hautement fantaisiste.

Comme si Jake allait se donner à lui.

Même si l'avoir contre lui, dans ses bras, lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Il en crevait de l'avoir pour lui, il en avait une envie démesurée.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en pensait, lui. Il voyait bien que l'attirance avait été réciproque, que Jake ne l'avait évité que parce qu'il ne savait pas si il allait lui répondre favorablement. Et maintenant... maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il avait envie de ce petit mec là, dans sa vie.

Il savait que c'était pour le moins irréalisable, que même si Jake avait la même envie que lui, la vie pour un couple homosexuel dans le milieu du cinéma ne serait pas toléré.

On les forcerait à se séparer, à épouser de gentilles filles, de façon à ce qu'au grand jour ils soient irréprochables.

Que dans leurs carrières, ils n'aient pas cette honte à porter.

Qu'au hasard des tournages, loin des paparazzi, ils arrivent à se retrouver, qu'ils vivent la même histoire que leurs personnages, à peu de choses près...

L'intolérance de l'Ouest, remplacée par celle de la côte Ouest. Ironie mordante.

Et Michelle.

Son erreur fatale.

Il l'aimait bien pourtant cette jeune femme.

Elle était rafraîchissante. Il avait apprécié chaque instant près d'elle, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se rapprocher d'elle, à la laisser tomber amoureuse de lui.

A l'aimer elle aussi.

A avoir cette sécurité qui lui rappelait qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de Jake.

Que rien ne l'autorisait à avoir envie de ça.

Que rien ne valait ce moment qu'il vivait.

Avec lui entre ses bras.

Ce corps au lignes plus dures, moins courbes, fermes sous ses mains, pas fragiles.

Et pourtant tout était tellement fragile dans cette relation.

Il sentit le mouvement sous la peau, une sorte de courant électrique qui parcourrait ce corps contre le sien, le réveil de Little Love.

La sensation merveilleuse d'avoir contre soi la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

"Hey... Murmura-t-il.

"Hey toi même... Répondit Jake avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

Celui qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, couleur de lac des montagnes.

Celui qui serrait le coeur de Heath et lui faisait prendre conscience que le coeur était finalement intimement lié à l'estomac.

Et à la gorge.

Le souffle court, l'envie de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

De rester là.

Une vie entière.

"Heath? Le prénom se mélangea au baiser posé sur sa peau. Dans son cou.

"Jakkeeee... Le souffle s'articula autour du prénom, l'incluant en lui. Le rendant hautement érotique.

Leur corps se retrouvèrent, Heath s'allongea sur lui, mettant leurs intimités en contact, provoquant des soupirs profonds.

"Heathhhh... Chuchota Jake en fermant les yeux et en arquant son dos, son bassin frottant contre celui de son ami... Les menants à l'orgasme assez rapidement.

Le grondement de Ledger se perdit dans l'épaule de Jake, il ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il l'avait mordu. Presque jusqu'au sang. Sans provoquer autre chose qu'une petite grimace de la part de son amant.

"Désolé... Je sais pa...

"C'est pas grave... L'interrompit Jake en secouant la tête et en l'attirant à lui, lui embrassant le visage.

Le sourire était plus intense cette fois ci. Le regard moins rieur.

"Comme ça, personne ne viendra me tourner autour. On verra que je suis pris... Murmura Jake en détournant le regard.

"A moi... Marmonna Heath. Tu es à moi.

Le regard bleu revint se poser sur lui, heureux.

"Ouais. A toi...

On tambourina contre la porte de la caravane, Jake lança un regard à sa montre, ils n'étaient pas en retard, il se demanda qui cela pouvait être, seule solution, se lever avant que la porte ne cède et que l'on fasse irruption dans le trailer et que l'on découvre les deux acteurs du film dans le même lit. Il embrassa Ledger et le poussa doucement, retrouvant la serviette sous un des oreillers, il s'essuya et enfila son jean.

Le martèlement n'avait pas cessé et quand il ouvrit la porte il se trouva nez à nez avec l'assistante de prod.

Dont le chapeau dégoulinait allègrement. Il leva la tête et remarqua la pluie qui tombait drue.

"Désolée de te sortir du lit Jake, mais on ne tourne pas aujourd'hui. Lui dit elle en s'emmitouflant dans un blouson trop vaste et en s'éloignant. Je te laisses le soin de prévenir Ledger? Lança-t-elle de loin.

"Ouais... Heu... Merci? Cria-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

Il referma la porte, chassé par un coup de vent mouillé. Et retourna dans la chambre, s'assit près de Heath, et caressa ses cheveux. S'attirant un regard trouble.

"...tait qui? Marmonna-t-il.

"Notre ange gardien.

Le regard se fit perçant, et Heath se redressa sur un coude.

"On a un ange gardien?

Jake sentit ses joues rougir légèrement.

"Je devais te parler hier... Et puis...

Le jeune brun entoura ses jambes de ses bras et posa son menton sur ses genoux.

"Gyllenhaal... Gronda Ledger doucement.

"Ben... Je crois que l'assistante de prod nous a vus. L'autre soir. Dans la caravane. Dit il à voix basse.

"Tu crois ou t'es sûr? Insista Heath.

"Je suis sûr. Marmonna Jake. Elle est venue pour nous porter à manger et nous a vus. On avait la lumière allumée et les rideaux ouverts. Elle ne pouvait pas nous louper.

"C'est elle qui t'en a parlé?

"Elle me l'a fait comprendre... Et hier soir, elle a confirmé... Quand on est arrivés pour se changer à la costumerie.

"Put...! Grogna Ledger en se laissant tomber la tête dans l'oreiller.

Jake sentit son estomac se nouer, il ne pensait pas que Heath le prenne comme ça. Après tout, il n'y avait pas vingt minutes qu'il l'avait marqué et l'avait affirmé à lui.

Il semblait pourtant le regretter.

"Heath?

"C'est nul Jake! Je... Je... Et merde! S'exclama Ledger en se levant comme une furie, il enfila son jeans, récupéra ses affaires sous le regard effaré de son ami et sortit de la chambre précipitamment. La porte de sa chambre claqua et Jake entendit le verrou se fermer.

Il ne comprenait rien.

Rien de cette réaction plus que disproportionnée.

Il avait pourtant cru...

Il avait eu tort.

Encore une fois, il avait foiré.

Et voilà qu'il se trouvait avec un jour de congé. Pourri, soit dit en passant.

Et pas la moindre distraction en prévision. Il n'allait pas rester là.

Même sous la flotte, il y avait moyen de faire autre chose que de rester dans cette caravane à se morfondre toute la journée.

Et vu qu'il était réveillé...

Il soupira en se glissant dans la salle de bain de poche et prit une douche rapide. Dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il vit la trace de morsure sur son épaule.

Trace qui ne voulait rien dire finalement.

Il se sécha et enfila quelques vêtements, un jeans noir, un tee shirt blanc, une chemise en jeans et un pull gris. Il prit un blouson, faux cache poussière arrivant à mi-cuisses. Un chapeau, de ceux que la production avait offert au début du tournage, pas ceux de Jack. Il sortit de la caravane sans bruit.

Fermant la porte sans regarder par dessus son épaule. Il releva son col et s'enfonça sous la pluie battante. Direction la tente restaurant. Le petit déjeuner était servi.

Il se servit un café et fit le tour de ceux qui étaient présents, quelques techniciens, les lads. Pas grand monde au final. Uniquement ceux qui avaient une bonne raison de se lever.

"Hey Jake! Viens par ici! Appela un des lads. Lui faisant une place à ses côtés.

Il lui proposa quelques biscuits.

"Merci Alan. Pas très faim... Répliqua Jake en s'asseyant quand même.

Il parvint à s'intégrer dans la conversation et su rapidement que quelques gars descendaient dans la vallée, ils comptaient passer la journée à la ville... Si tant est qu'on pouvait appeler ville, les quelques patelins alentours.

C'était ce qu'il lui fallait, il demanda si il restait une place de libre dans le pick up et sur leur réponse favorable se vit embarqué dans leur virée.

Jake s'assura, auprès de la scripte qui passait, que l'on avait pas besoin de lui pour la journée et après avoir redonné son numéro de téléphone portable, grimpa dans la voiture avec les trois autres garçons. Apercevant Heath qui sortait de la caravane.

Au final, la journée fut horrible, Jake fit de son mieux pour être le bout en train que ses compagnons connaissaient. Mais le coeur n'y était pas vraiment.

Quand ils eurent l'idée géniale de se pointer dans un bordel, il eut un coup au coeur. Il n'était pas à la bonne place...

Soit il était avec Heath, soit il était avec Kirsten.

Pas avec une prostituée dans un coin paumé.

Il se contenta de traîner au bar, plongé dans des magazines people. Attendant que ses potes aient tirés leur crampe, comme ils disaient avec délicatesse.

Il fut plus que surpris de tomber sur un article concernant le tournage de Brokeback, à deuxième vue, il n'avait pas de quoi être surpris, puisque le journaliste était venu pour faire un papier sur Ang et Larry McMurtry, le co scénariste, quand lui, avait été séparé du reste de la troupe et avait tourné avec Anne, les parents et le gamin qui jouait son fils.

Il lut l'article avec un petit sourire, ne s'habituant pas à lire des commentaires sur lui, au passage, sa rupture d'avec Kirsten était de notoriété publique à première vue.

Mais quand le prénom de Michelle associé à celui de Heath, le frappa, il en resta réellement knock out.

Les diatribes du journaliste se félicitant qu'une idylle soit née sur le tournage d'un film gay le laissèrent de marbre, par contre, la nouvelle de la liaison torrides que les deux tourtereaux semblaient partager, lui fit un mal de chien et les mots ne furent rien en comparaison des photos.

Ils n'avaient pas posé, c'était visible et les photos n'étaient que des moments volés.

Mais ô combien intimes. Le sourire resplendissant de Michelle, dans les bras de Ledger, les baisers entre deux scènes.

Le salaud s'était régalé.

Les salauds.

Le journaliste autant que cet enfoiré de Heath.

Pour Michelle, il ne lui en voulait pas. Heath avait tellement de charme que lui résister était quasiment impossible. Il en était la preuve.

Il découpa soigneusement l'article et les photos et les glissa dans son portefeuille. Il se fit servir un café et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Il se sentait tellement bête. Tellement stupide d'avoir cédé à cette impulsion idiote: être avec l'Australien.

Lui qui n'aimait pas les garçons. Pour un truc crétin, c'était un truc crétin...

Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Tromper Michelle était ignoble, et pourtant ça ne dérangeait pas Ledger, c'était lui qui était venu le chercher ce soir là. Pas l'inverse. Enfin presque pas.

Mais lui, il avait envie de continuer.

Il avait envie d'être dans les bras du blond.

Il avait envie d'être à lui.

D'être Jack pour Ennis.

Encore cette idée idiote.

Finalement, dans la vie, c'était Jack le fidèle et Ennis le coureur.

L'Aussie s'était bien moqué.

Il n'était pas fiable ce mec. Il valsait de Michelle à lui. Sans états d'âme.

Comment allait il lui dire qu'il savait?

Comment allait il terminer ce tournage sans craquer ni rien montrer de son tourment?

* * *

Bisousmouchous 

Sandy


	6. Pardonner?

**DISCLAIMER:** Pauvres personnes que ces acteurs là... Surtout confrontés à des cinglées dans mon genre.

Je le dis et le répète, ceci est une oeuvre de fiction, rien ne reflête dans cette fic, les émotions ou sentiments de ces personnes.

**Rating M? **Vous croyez que ça va aller en s'arrangeant?

_Le sel de ma vie:_ Merci de continuer à suivre cette fic, c'est gentil.

* * *

_Pardonner?_

Heath était descendu du trailer, lui aussi copieusement couvert, chapeau y compris. Il se dirigea vers la grande tente, cherchant Jake du regard.

Il devait le trouver et s'excuser.

Il avait eut tort de réagir comme ça, mais enfin, apprendre qu' Ellie, l'assistante de prod était au courant pour eux, alors qu'elle était parfaitement au courant pour Michelle aussi, n'était pas ce qu'il est convenu d'appeler une bonne nouvelle et encore moins de la baptiser "Ange Gardien".

Quand à son idée, tout bonnement géniale, de faire la gueule à Jake pour ça, c'était ... d'une connerie monstre.

Surtout après ce qu'il avait cédé pour lui, après ce qu'il lui avait donné.

Mais dans la tente, parmi les quelques personnes attablées, son Jake brillait par son absence.

Heath fit le tour du camp, même le corral était déserté et désolé sous la pluie, les chevaux abrités sous des boxes de toile, pas l'ombre d'un lad en vue... Et puis le camp n'était pas si étendu, Gyllenhaal devait bien être quelque part.

Sa frustration grandissait à mesure que ses recherches étaient infructueuses. Il était trempé, son chapeau dégoulinait et l'humidité commençait à se faire ressentir sous sa veste. Il décocha un coup de pied à une malheureuse motte de terre en grognant.

"Frustré Ledger? Demanda une voix aussi froide que la température extérieure.

"Ellie... Marmonna Heath en se retournant pour faire face à l'assistante de production.

Il n'en menait pas large d'un coup, si Ellie était rendue au Ledger en lieu et place du Heathy qu'elle lui donnait souvent, c'est qu'elle était en rogne.

Ils soutinrent chacun le regard de l'autre longuement, la jeune femme ne cédant pas un pouce de terrain, ce fut lui qui baissa la tête.

"Tu vas lui en parler quand? Demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête.

"Je... Ben... J...

"Et Michelle? Tu vas le lui dire, à elle aussi, hein Ledger? S'exclama-t-elle en faisant une grimace.

"Ellie... Je sais pas... Commença Heath en enfonçant ses mains dans la poche de sa veste.

"Tu ne les mérites pas, Ledger. Lui assena-t-elle, toujours en colère. Ni lui, ni elle. En fait, ils sont trop bien pour ce que tu leur fais. Jouer avec les sentiments des gens c'est écoeurant...

"Ellie, je joue pas... Je te le promets, dit Heath en essayant maladroitement de se défendre. Mais je suis... Je sais pas quoi faire...

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir.

"C'est avec la tête et éventuellement, avec le coeur qu'il faut penser Ledger. Pas avec la queue. Jeta-t-elle froidement. Je te préviens: tu te démerdes comme tu veux, mais pas question de pourrir la fin du tournage, Lee t'arrachera les yeux et peut-pas que ça, d'ailleurs, si tes histoires flinguent l'ambiance. On doit retrouver Michelle pour la fin des prises dans très peu de temps, alors tu règles ça avant que ça ne t'explose au visage. Vu!

Heath avait pâli sous la tirade, la vulgarité dans la bouche de l'assistante de production l'avait choqué et la jeune femme lui avait fait peur.

Alors qu'en temps normal elle était gentille et douce, là en l'occurrence, on aurait dit un Pitt Bull.

Femelle.

En train de défendre ses petits.

Elle avait raison.

Il devait l'avouer, mais ce n'est pas parce que c'était vrai que c'était facile à entendre.

Il resta silencieux. Ce n'était pas la peine de déchaîner le Pitt Bull.

"Pigé? Insista-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner à reculons.

"Mouais... Marmonna Heath.

"Heathy? Cria-t-elle d'un peu plus loin.

Il releva la tête, rassuré par le petit surnom.

"Pas la peine de continuer à le chercher, ni à l'attendre. Il est parti avec Mark, Oliver et Steven. Tu sais, les lads. Ils devaient aller en ville pour la journée et je l'ai vu monter dans le pick up.

Vaincu, Heath repartit lentement vers la caravane, il en fit le tour, prenant conscience de son vide.

Et de son désordre. Sans grande envie, mais avec bonne volonté, pour ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il devait faire, il commença à ranger.

Dans la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec Jake, il refit le lit, les mains tremblantes. En tirant les draps, leurs odeurs mélangées lui montèrent au vissage. Une trace du parfum de Jake lui fit fermer les yeux, se noyer dans le souvenir de sa peau contre la sienne.

Cette odeur dans son cou.

Cette odeur qui l'enveloppait quant il le serrait contre lui.

Il se secoua et termina le rangement. Ce fut assez rapide, ce n'était qu'une caravane, pas un palace non plus.

Il s'installa dans le salon, alluma la télé et zappa un long moment, regardant, sans vraiment les voir, les images sur le petit écran. Au final, il abandonna, laissant un feuilleton débile se dérouler, alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées et n'en n'écoutait pas un mot.

**_POV de Heath_**

_Elle a raison._

_Je le sais._

_Mais je ne me vois pas dire à Michelle que je la trompe avec Jake. Je ne me vois pas non plus rompre avec elle. Je l'aime trop. Même si ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ensemble._

_Je sens que nous deux c'est parti pour longtemps. Nous allons construire quelque chose, j'en suis persuadé._

_D'un autre côté... Jake... Il est... Je ne sais pas mettre de mots là dessus... Mais il m'est indispensable. Lui et moi... C'est comme si nous ne faisions qu'un. Son absence est encore plus douloureuse que celle de Michelle. Pas de la même façon._

_Je ne sais pas comment faire. Choisir entre les deux est impossible._

_Je ne peux pas._

_Pas encore._

_Pas maintenant._

_Bon Dieu, Jake! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait?_

_Et puis ou es tu? Avec qui es tu? Je me demande ce que tu fais à cet instant où je pense à toi. Je nous voudrais tellement proches, que tu sentes quand je pense à toi. Que..._

_Mais qu'importe, je me demande si tu vas me pardonner mon comportement imbécile?_

_Si tu vas encore vouloir de moi._

_Si c'est toi qui me rejettes, je vais en crever..._

_J'ai envie de toi..._

_J'ai envie de t'embrasser, de laisser mes mains courir sur ta peau..._

_Embrasser ton visage, fermer ces yeux ciel d'été. T'envelopper et jamais te laisser partir._

_Reconnaître ton corps et te laisser reconnaître le mien._

_T'aimer, enfin..._

_Jake..._

_Jake..._

_Je te voudrais tellement là, que j'en ai du mal à respirer._

_Ton absence me mine..._

_Jake... Tu es à moi..._

_Jake... Reviens moi..._

Dans sa solitude et sa dépression passagère, Heath ne jeta qu'un coup d'oeil sur son portable quand celui ci sonna."Love" clignotait. Michelle. Son autre amour. Sa sécurité.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Tout entier tourné vers le manque de Jake, il lui aurait peut être dit des choses définitives et n'en avait pas complètement envie.

Il se renfonça dans le coin de la banquette, le regard fixe.

Il ne sortit pas de la journée, un assistant quelconque vint lui porter à manger.

De la part d'Ellie lui dit il. Il grignota à peine. Plus le temps passait, plus il se morfondait.

Jake ne rentrait pas.

Il ne rentrerait jamais.

Il était mort, gravement blessé.

Son esprit fiévreux lui faisait imaginer les scénarios les plus improbables. Mais sa fierté lui interdisait de lui téléphoner. Il avait son numéro. Il commença à le composer une centaine de fois... Abandonnant au dernier chiffre. Ne laissant pas la connexion s'effectuer.

En définitive, vers sept heures du soir, le soleil fit une insolente apparition.

Et Heath se senti un peu mieux. Il se traita de tout les noms et se dit qu'il n'allait sûrement pas accueillir Jake, tel qu'il était. En train de faire la gueule et morose.

Une bonne douche lui remit les idées en place, il se fit beau, se parfuma un peu et se vêtit avec soin. Sa plus belle chemise. Son jean's noir. Il se vit dans le miroir et se trouva assez présentable. Avec une grimace il essaya de discipliner ses cheveux. Peine perdue. Mais un peu mieux quand même.

Profitant de la clémence du temps, il fila vers les caravanes de matériel, il trouva un des accessoiristes avec qui il s'entendait bien, et lui demanda son aide. Puis les bras chargés, il fit un saut à l'intendance, alpaguant un des cuisiniers au passage. Il fit jouer son charme et obtint du jeune homme qu'il lui laisse prendre ce dont il avait envie quand il reviendrait.

Il retourna à la caravane et disposa les objets soigneusement, sur des emplacement sans danger, satisfait, il ferma les rideaux de la caravane, vérifia ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo et repartit à la cuisine. Jamie lui avait préparé ce qu'il avait demandé. Préférant ça à le laisser fouiller dans ses placards.

Heath termina ses préparatifs avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était pas tellement certain que ses efforts soient récompensés de succès, mais il lui fallait tout tenter, pour essayer de sauver sa relation avec Jake, si il y avait encore quelque chose à sauver.

Tous les lumignons que le décorateur lui avait prêté étaient allumés, créant une ambiance chaleureuse, la table était dressée, les plats étaient dans le four.

Tout était parfait.

Heath prit une bière et s'assit sur les marches de la caravane, à la place qu'affectionnait particulièrement Jake en temps normal.

Le temps s'était couvert de nouveau et le soleil avait disparu, il commençait à faire sombre, et l'humeur de l'acteur devenait sombre aussi.

Il se demandait si Gyllenhaal avait été blessé au point de prendre la décision de quitter le tournage pour quelque temps...

Rien n'était perdu, les scènes les plus importantes ayant déjà été tournées, il était encore possible de faire quelques remplacement avec sa doublure.

Si il y avait des raccords à faire, ils les effectueraient quand ils se retrouveraient avec Michelle, dans la petite ville qui serait Riverton.

Mais alors qu'il se décidait pour une seconde bière. Il vit une silhouette se rapprocher de la caravane.

Toujours emmitouflé dans sa parka, le regard filtrant à peine sous le bord du chapeau. Jake s'arrêta à quelques pas de la caravane, les mains dans les poches. Le ciel à l'unisson de son hésitation, il se mit à tomber quelques gouttes.

Heath se leva et lui fit signe, s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer. Avec un haussement d'épaules, Jake fit les quelques pas qu'il manquait pour se mettre à l'abri. Il promena son regard autour de lui, la caravane était illuminée par de petites lampes à pétrole. Lentement il enleva son chapeau, l'accrochant à un porte manteau, tout aussi lentement, il défit sa veste.

Sans quitter Ledger des yeux. Le blond était debout auprès de la table. Immobile et silencieux. Il attendait de voir la réaction de Jake, devant les efforts qu'il avait déployé pour se faire pardonner.

"T'attends quelqu'un? Demanda le jeune homme à mi-voix.

"Toi? Répondit Heath en baissant la tête.

"Oh... Je suis plus fréquentable que ce matin alors? Dit Jake d'une voix mordante. Ou bien tu avais juste envie de compagnie ce soir?

"Jake...

"Désolé. On m'achète pas avec un dîner aux chandelles. Aussi romantique que cela te paraisses. Je m'en fous. Bonne nuit Ledger.

Sur ces mots, Jake entra dans sa chambre et accrocha sa veste, il était en train d'enlever ses bottes quand Heath vint le rejoindre, s'appuyant au montant de la porte.

Le silence était pesant, mais Jake avait trop mal au coeur pour céder sans se battre. Même si ce salaud lui manquait, il n'avait pas envie de lui faciliter la tâche.

Avec un regard de défi, il se redressa, enleva son pull et sa chemise dans le même geste. Il n'avait plus que son tee shirt, il déboucla la ceinture de son jeans et le laissa glisser le long de ses jambes, l'enlevant complètement d'un coup de pied. En lui tournant le dos, il termina de se déshabiller et défit les couvertures du lit, se glissant entre les draps rapidement.

Le strip tease, même aussi peu érotique en soit, avait plus que chamboulé Heath, il se mordait les lèvres.

Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait espéré.

Il avait été un peu optimiste sur le coup.

Ok, Jake avait de sérieuses raisons de lui en vouloir, mais il lui avait trop manqué.

Assez pour se foutre en quatre pour lui.

Pour se mettre à ses pieds si il le fallait.

Il se glissa près du lit, s'asseyant par terre. La nuque contre le matelas. Dans la semi-pénombre des lumignons.

"Je suis désolé Jake. Dit il lentement. Je... je sais pas vraiment comment faire pour que tu excuses mon comportement débile de ce matin... Mais...

"T'avais raison Ledger. Le coupa le jeune homme d'une voix rauque. C'était pas une bonne idée. Je me suis laissé débordé par mon personnage. Ca n'arrivera plus. T'en fais pas. Je comprends pas ce qui m'a pris.

"Jake... Non... Non... Tu comprends pas... S'exclama Heath en se redressant et en grimpant sur le lit. Je veux pas te laisser... Jake...

A court de mots, il posa sa bouche au creux de la nuque de Jake. L'embrassant doucement, lentement, découvrant les courbes de son dos, le caressant en même temps.

"Jake... Jake... Jack...

Les prénoms se mêlaient en une litanie à peine murmurée, enveloppant leurs deux corps enlacés.

Jake enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, mordant l'objet, empêchant un gémissement de monter à ses lèvres.

Il ne voulait pas.

Pas céder.

Pas encore.

"Heath... Non... Murmura-t-il.

Pas convaincant, quand son corps réagissait sous les caresses de son ami.

"Little love... Jake... Tu m'as manqué... Chuchota Ledger en continuant ses baisers. Je suis désolé... Me laisses pas... J'ai besoin de toi...

Les mots de Heath le touchaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Il sentait sa gorge se serrer.

Et pourtant.

Il n'était pas complètement honnête. Il ne disait rien à propos de Michelle.

Jake hésita à lui annoncer qu'il était au courant, il avait lâchement envie de profiter lui aussi de la présence de cet homme et de l'absence de la femme qui l'aimait. Il ferma les yeux encore un peu plus fort et laissa un minuscule larme perler. Il inspira, profondément, et se tourna vers Heath, l'embrassant à son tour.

Laissant ses mains se glisser sous la chemise, touchant cette peau à laquelle il ne pensait plus avoir droit.

Il se laissa faire, profitant de chaque seconde.

Une sorte de compte à rebours était enclenché, il attendait le retour de Michelle et la fin cette parenthèse.

La fin d'une histoire qui n'aurait jamais du exister.

* * *

Meuhnon je ne suis pas vache... 

Je suis un poil sadique parfois, mais c'est pour votre bien, trop vite c'est pas bon...

Et plus c'est long plus c'est bon...

Bisousmouchous

Sandy


	7. Secrète Alliance

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à eux mêmes et si ils lisent ça, ils vont pas en dormir de la nuit...Et pas de ce que vous pensez...

**Rating?M** sans le moindre doute cette fois

**_Le sel de ma vie:_** Merci de continuer à suivre cette fic là...

Désolée pour le délai, mais l'été, plus la canicule... Plus l'hiver chaud, plus Bébé : mes neurones ont grillés...

* * *

**_Secrète Alliance._**

La sonnerie du téléphone de Heath tira Jake du sommeil agité dans lequel il se débattait.  
Il pêcha le bidule encore vibrant dans le jeans que l'australien avait abandonné par terre, "Love" clignotait furieusement. Un pincement au coeur avant de lancer un regard au blond encore endormi.  
Il remit le téléphone à sa place.

Il avait choisi de ne rien dire, il devait s'y tenir, même si savoir que Michelle était dans la même histoire n'était pas forcement facile.

Il se coula de nouveau dans les draps et enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule musclée. Il embrassa doucement la nuque et respira son odeur.  
Dieu qu'il aimait se trouver là...

Quelle connerie que la vie.

Il soupira, réplique classique s'il en était.  
Il était complètement stupide de se laisser embobiner par l'australien, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait rien pour lui.

A part une bonne nuit de ...  
Il n'arrivait même pas à le penser.  
Une nuit de sexe. Si ils en arrivaient là.

A faire l'amour...

Ouais, l'amour c'était plutôt réservé à Michelle, pour lui ce ne serait qu'une partie de sexe. Purement et simplement. A lui de voir si il se sentait prêt à assumer ça.  
En fait pas vraiment.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire...

De faire...  
Enfin, de se laisser faire par Heath quoi...  
Les pensées même à demi exprimées, parvenaient à le faire rougir. La tête dans l'oreiller, il grogna et ferma les yeux.

Il était dans une situation grotesque. Il commença à se lever, décidé brusquement à arrêter là ces conneries.  
Au final, sa décision, la veille, avait été la seule raisonnable.  
Mais une main agrippa la sienne et l'attira vers la poitrine du blond.

"Little Love... Tu vas où?  
"Je.. Je suis pas... Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Chuchota Jake en évitant de regarder Heath.  
"Et moi, je crois que je veux pas que tu me quittes. Alors tu restes là.

Heath le cloua sur le matelas et l'immobilisa en s'allongeant sur lui. Sans trop peser sur lui, mais en lui faisant sentir qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent.  
Il se pencha et commença à l'embrasser lentement, parcourant son visage de petits baisers. Evitant sa bouche, descendant le long de la ligne de la mâchoire, accédant au cou, traçant cette ligne là du bout de sa langue.

Le laissant frissonner.  
Se réduire à du désir à l'état pur. Jake gémit doucement, il devenait fou en sentant l'Australien se frotter à lui. L'excitant au plus haut point.

La main qui se posa sur son sexe lui arracha un cri surpris. Mais Heath étouffa son cri de sa bouche.

Instinctivement Jake écarta les jambes, permettant à l'autre garçon de se lover dans la place. A cet instant là, il était prêt à tout, Heath le sentit et commença à le caresser de façon très précise, focalisant son attention sur son sexe. Le menant à la jouissance en très peu de temps, laissant sa semence barbouiller son ventre plat. Jake avait les yeux clos, il essayait de reprendre un souffle qui avait préféré se tirer, quand il sentit Heath bouger, se mettre à genoux entre ses cuisses ouvertes, et d'un coup la position le fit rougir. Il était exposé au regard de l'autre homme, il se sentait ridicule.

Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard appréciateur posé sur lui et eut une bouffée de fierté.  
Il lui plaisait.  
Réellement.  
Il avait envie de lui.  
Très envie... même.

Délicatement, Heath plongea ses doigts dans le sperme étalé et les enduisit copieusement. Il releva une des jambes musclées de Jake, l'exposant encore un peu plus. Il avança ses doigts et entama une reconnaissance de l'endroit qu'il voulait investir. Caressant d'une main et murmurant des paroles rassurantes dans le même temps. Passant lentement la barrière de muscles.

Attentif à l'inconfort de Jake. L'embrassant par moments, sur le torse, suçotant le bout dressé des seins.  
Le mordillant pour focaliser la douleur ailleurs.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il effleure la glande nichée là, provoquant un spasme. Un cri de surprise. Jake ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris d'avoir ressentit ce plaisir là. Et immédiatement, avoir envie que ça recommence. Et imaginer l'australien, à la place de ses doigts. Plus large, plus long... Plus de douleur probablement au départ, mais la promesse d'un plaisir plus intense aussi.

"Viens... Parvient-il à demander d'une voix rauque.  
"Attends encore un peu Little Love, encore un peu... Murmure Heath en continuant ses préparations prudentes.  
"Heathhhh... Viens... Répéta Jake, déjà loin.  
"Je veux que tu t'en souviennes parce que tu as aimé, pas parce que tu as eu mal... Insiste le blond en grognant.

_"J'aurais mal de toutes façons. Si c'est pas physiquement, ce sera niveau coeur. Je vais le regretter, mais j'en crève d'envie. _Arrive à penser Jake en s'offrant encore plus. La tête en arrière, éperdu. Le souffle court.

Heath cède à sa supplique et se positionne, forçant lentement l'anneau de muscle, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à Jake.  
Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si douloureux. Un éclair blanc derrière ses paupières.  
La douleur cède peu à peu.  
Il sent son corps s'habituer à l'intrusion. Le plaisir n'est pas encore présent. Mais l'inconfort passe petit à petit.

L'australien envahit totalement la place, et Jake sent ses cuisses contre ses fesses.

Il est en lui.  
Entièrement.  
Mais Jake n'arrive pas à reprendre son souffle, il est sur le point de demander à Heath d'arrêter, qu'il ne veut plus, qu'il avait tort.

Mais le lent mouvement de l'Australien l'empêche de parler, il a mal.

Très mal.  
Il ferme les yeux.  
Quelques perles de sueur apparaissent sur son front.

Heath se penche et l'embrasse. Un baiser qui commence doucement mais devient rapidement intense.  
Distrayant Jake de sa douleur. Le conduisant lentement vers le plaisir.

"Jake...Jack... Putain... T'es serré... Marmonne Heath entre deux baisers, entre deux caresses.

Une de ses main a trouvé l'une de celle de Jake et l'a conduite sur son propre sexe et ils le caressent tous les deux. Eveillant un autre plaisir.  
Et soudain, Heath heurte une fois encore ce déclencheur de plaisir, ce générateur de feu d'artifice qu'il ne savait pas avoir en lui et la douleur n'est plus là. Chassée par une envie intense.  
Une envie de faire se rencontrer de nouveau le membre de l'australien et cette glande là. Et en mourir de plaisir.  
Si on peut en mourir de plaisir à vingt cinq ans.  
Jake se sent prêt à tenter l'expérience brusquement. Il en veut plus. Il se cambre encore plus, avançant ses hanches à la rencontre de celle de son amant. Nouant ses jambes autours de ses reins. Précipitant ses mouvements, inconscient des gémissements qui s'échappent de sa bouche. Des suppliques.

"Encore... Plus fort... Plus fort... Encooooooreeeeeee.

Il supplie, il est magnifique, le regard flou, le visage nimbé de sueur, le corps en feu.  
Il sent son plaisir monter et essaie de se retenir: il ne veut pas...  
Pas avant Heath... Pas...  
Pas possible de se retenir et avec un cri il se libère.

Ses muscles se resserrent autours du sexe de Heath, lui arrachant un cri étranglé, mais soudain, la tension retombe et il est complètement alangui, détendu, accueillant toujours les vas et viens de l'australien, qui trouve la place encore plus accueillante. Et qui ne peut retenir sa jouissance, quelques secondes plus tard. Avec un cri rauque, les prénoms de Jack et Jake se mélangeant dans cet instant là.

Le blond se retient à peine, ses bras tremblants du plaisir qu'il vient d'éprouver, il se pose le plus doucement possible sur la poitrine de Jake, essayant de ne pas le priver complètement de son souffle encore irrégulier. Se dégageant le plus doucement possible.  
Parcourant encore son visage de baisers, prouvant par là que ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux n'était pas uniquement du sexe pour du sexe.

"Jake... Ca va? Murmura-t-il en embrassant le creux de l'épaule musclée. En continuant à caresser le jeune homme lové contre lui. Jake?  
"Mmm? Marmonne un Jake encore perdu dans son plaisir, le regard bleu si perçant d'habitude, encore flou.

Il ne se rend pas compte, mais ses mains sont parties à la rencontre du corps de Heath, lui rendant caresse pour caresse.

"Little love... Ca va? Répète le blond en essayant de croiser le regard de son amant.

Jake hoche à peine la tête, il sourit et relève la tête, interceptant la bouche qui continue à voyager sur son visage.  
Le baiser est doux. La passion retombe et la quiétude qu'ils éprouvent est suffisante.  
Heath sur un dernier baiser se lève, il fait un voyage éclair dans la salle de bain et revient avec une serviette humide, Jake est déjà en train de flirter avec le sommeil, il le dérange à peine, lui nettoyant le ventre, le retournant doucement pour essuyer ses cuisses et ses fesses. Lui arrachant un bref grognement. Avec un sourire goguenard, il termine le nettoyage par lui même et se glisse dans le lit, glissant ses bras autours de Jake au trois quart endormi et l'attirant à lui, le laissant trouver une position confortable contre sa poitrine.

Ce n'est pas le "Little Love" habituel qu'il chuchote à l'oreille de Jake, c'est un "My Love", trahissant l'amour qu'il lui porte. Qui va bien au delà de celui qu'il éprouve pour Michelle à cet instant.

Qu'il éprouvera jamais pour elle.

* * *

Michelle avait laissé un message, elle avait eut une drôle de sensation.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Heath ne répondait pas à un appel, mais il était tard et il n'y avait pas de raison que l'acteur soit encore en train de tourner.

Et c'était pas la première fois aujourd'hui.

De plus Ellie, l'assistante de prod lui avait passé un coup de fil, s'assurant qu'elle serait sur le prochain lieu de tournage le surlendemain soir, le reste de l'équipe rejoindrait la place dans l'après midi. Elle lui avait confirmé que tout était en boite là bas, Lee avait été particulièrement content du travail de Heath et de Jake, il avait décidé de terminer les quelques raccords plus tard quand il tourneraient sur le bord de l'autre rivière; les techniciens démontaient ce qu'il y avait à démonter et rangeaient le matériel. Le tournage sur Riverton devenait urgent et Ellie ne savait pas pourquoi. Lee avait tourné en rond tout au long de cette journée de pluie et avait chamboulé son plan de tournage. Les acteurs n'étaient pas au courant, mais peu importait, ils suivraient.

Michelle en avait eut doublement mal quand cet appel là était resté sans réponse. L'envie de revoir son petit ami était devenue intolérable quand Ellie lui avait annoncé qu'ils se verraient dès le surlendemain. Elle avait eu envie d'entendre sa voix, elle avait eu envie de le sentir contre elle, mais rien d'autre que ce message laconique qui ressemblait tant à ceux de n'importe qui.

L'angoissante certitude qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se passait là bas sur le plateau rocheux. Si loin d'elle. Dans son appartement, elle tournait en rond, se montant tout un tas de scénariis, le pire étant celui dans lequel Jake remplissait le rôle qui lui était dévolu à elle.

Tenant compagnie à Heath dans son intimité, dans son lit.

Illogique, mais tellement logique dans le même temps.

Elle se souvenait de leur amitié instinctive, des éclats de plaisirs qui éclairaient le bleu intense du regard de Jake quand il croisait le sourire de Heath. Réciproque absolument vraie aussi.

Elle avait cru gagner quand Gyllenhaal était parti tourner avec Anne et les autres.

Elle avait réussi son plan de séduction, elle avait réussi à se glisser dans le lit de Ledger. Sa chance insolente, quand les journalistes avaient pointé leur nez sur le tournage pour interviewer Larry McMurtry et Ang Lee, ils avaient trouvé follement romantique cette histoire d'amour qui avait démarré sur un tournage tel que celui là.

Redorant par la même occasion l'image de Heath, le dégageant de la disgrâce de se voir accolé l'étiquette de gay puisqu'il en avait joué un. L'opinion publique n'étant parfois pas bien fine à faire le distingo entre réalité et fiction.

Elle avait été ravie de la parution de ces articles dans plusieurs magazines, leur histoire d'amour s'étalait en première page, elle avait jubilé.

Elle en mesurait l'amère victoire maintenant, Jake était celui qui était avec Heath. Pas elle.

Et Heath ne devait pas être insensible au charme innocent du jeune américain, elle avait senti qu'il était suffisamment libéré pour qu'une aventure entre mecs ne lui paraisse pas inabordable.

Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, une photo volée sur le tournage, au début de cette folle aventure la narguait.

Jake et Heath, appuyés sur le vieux pick up, un regard intense entre eux. Même si ils l'ignoraient encore à ce moment là, ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre.

Michelle en était certaine.

Si elle voulait garder Heath, elle devrait accepter de le partager avec Jake.

Même si il l'ignorait. Elle acceptait Jake dans leur histoire d'amour.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

_Une alliance secrète entre eux._

* * *

Bon, pure schmutt, mais j'avais envie de ça comme ça...

Je vais essayer de poster la suite un poil plus vite.

Bisousmouchous à toutes.

Sandy


	8. Déchirements

**DISCLAIMER:** Encore une fois je le précise, ces personnes ne font probablement pas le dixième de ce que j'écris, dans la vie. Donc, Mrs Ledger et Gyllenhall et Mlle Williams, toutes mes excuses.

**Rating: A voir**

*******

**Déchirements**

********

_Riverton, le camp._

Michelle fut soulagée en arrivant sur le plateau: enfin elle était de retour.

La petite ville de Riverton était une vrai ville, il n'y avait que le parc de caravanes et la tente réfectoire qui indiquaient qu'un tournage s'effectuait ici. Les gens eux mêmes semblaient indifférents.

Ellie l'accueillit à bras ouverts, elle lui indiqua la caravane de Ledger et Gyllenhall et l'y accompagna quand Michelle lui déclara s'installer avec Heath.

Elle fit le trajet en espérant, contre toute logique, que Jake serait absent.

Heath lui avait dit qu'ils continuaient à partager la même caravane, et qu'il ne demanderait un aménagement que lorsque Michèle reviendrait, en attendant la vie avec un autre gars lui convenait parfaitement.

Il ne lui avait certes pas précisé que partager la caravane avec Jake incluait partager la même chambre.

Il profitait de son amant avec une certaine frénésie.

Mais le jeune américain, lui, tenait le compte des nuits et des moments partagés avec le beau blond. Le compte à rebours se déroulait dans sa tête.

La fin de cette histoire impensable.

Injustifiable et injustifiée.

Il était l'amant de Heath Ledger.

Qui était presque fiancé à Michèle Williams.

Qui le détesterait franchement dès qu'elle comprendrait.

Elle en aurait parfaitement le droit d'ailleurs, il devait avouer que si il était à sa place, il se détesterait aussi.

Mais l'amour est la seule guerre dans laquelle tous les coups sont permis et même si il s'en voulait un peu, il n'avait pas envie d'abandonner.

Et qui sait.

Ledger le choisirait peut être.

Jake était seul dans la caravane quand Michèle arriva, il étudiait le scénario et répétait les dialogues du lendemain. Il ne tournait pas aujourd'hui, Heath non plus, mais l'Australien était parti faire un tour avec des cascadeurs et ne devait rentrer que plus tard.

La jeune femme entra sans frapper, Jake était concentré sur sa lecture, il fronçait les sourcils, essayant d'imaginer la scène qu'il lisait. Un ballet. C'est ce qu'avait dit Lee. Il ne devait penser à cette scène qu'en terme de chorégraphie.

Ne pas penser qu'il allait embrasser Heath. Le dévorer. Devant une trentaine de personnes.

Ne pas se dire que la scène ne serait jamais tournée en une seule fois et que ce baiser allait être une torture répétée une demi douzaine de fois.

Ne pas penser au corps de Ledger contre le sien.

Ne penser à rien.

"Hey... Salut...

Jake sursauta, et son regard croisa celui de Michelle. Un peu de rouge monta à ses joues, et il se leva précipitamment.

"Hey Michelle! Salut.. T'es enfin arrivée... C'est cool... Heath va être content... Balbutia-t-il en avançant vers la jeune femme.

Un peu gauchement, ils s'embrassèrent, mais la situation était bizarre, ils n'étaient plus simplement collègues et amis, ils se partageaient le même homme et Jake n'était certain que Michelle ne se doute pas de quelque chose.

La jeune femme se contenta de fixer Jake dans les yeux. Le silence était plus qu'éloquent entre eux. Jake baissa le regard, il roula son script nerveusement et une de ses mains vint ébouriffer un peu plus sa tignasse.

"Mon sac est prêt... Je te laisse. Marmonna-t-il en sentant ses joues rougir.

"Tu peux rester, je te mets pas dehors. Répondit la jeune femme.

Un peu surpris par la proposition de Michelle, Jake releva la tête et croisa de nouveau son regard. Il secoua la tête. Gêné.

"Merci, mais les gars m'attendent, je partage la caravane des lads...

"Y a pas de trailer de libre?

Gyllehall hocha la tête et sourit.

"Si. Mais j'ai pas envie d'être seul. Et avec eux... Ce sera fun. Expliqua-t-il rapidement.

"Oh...

"Ben j'y vais...

"Ok...

Michelle le regarda prendre son sac de voyage qui attendait sagement dans le salon, enfiler sa veste et se coiffer du Stetson. Il descendit lentement les quelques marches et s'éloigna vers l'autre bout du camp.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner sans pour autant ressentir de sentiment de victoire. Il ne partait que parce qu'il en avait envie.

Pas parce qu'elle était la fiancée de Heath.

Les prochains jours allaient être quelque chose. Quelque chose entre douleur et peine.

Entre rage et désespoir.

Restait a savoir pour qui exactement.

La jeune femme fit le tour de la caravane, craignant un peu de trouver un lieu plus ou moins ravagé, deux garçons seuls pendant pas loin de trois semaines, cela ne laissait rien présager de bon. A son intense stupéfaction, les lieux étaient d'une propreté irréprochable, salle de bain, cuisine, même les chambres. Dans celle ou le lit était fait, les placards étaient pleins des affaires de son chéri, avec un soupir elle entreprit de vider son sac dans la seconde chambre, les placards étaient vides de ce côté là et elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à Jake.

Après avoir terminé son installation, elle s'installa dans le salon.

Un peu fatiguée, tant par le voyage que par les émotions qui l'envahissait. Elle avait hâte de voir Heath et le redoutait en même temps. Elle penchait entre deux certitudes: il l'aimait et voulait vivre avec elle, et l'autre, plus dérangeante: Heath était peut être l'amant de Gyllenhall.

Elle se sentait mal à cette idée. Une boule au fond de la gorge qui l'empêchait presque de respirer. Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées moroses par du bruit à l'extérieur de la caravane et elle passa rapidement la main sur son visage quand elle entendit la porte du trailer s'ouvrir.

"Michelle? T'es là? S'exclama Heath en grimpant dans le véhicule, avec un grand sourire, il l'enveloppa de ses immenses bras et l'embrassa, la jeune femme enfouit son visage dans le torse de l'australien, un sanglot au fond de la gorge, le soulagement quand à l'accueil de son amoureux. Il semblait sincèrement ravi de la revoir et cela la rassura.

Elle lui rendit son baiser et se lova contre lui.

********

Jake était parti, il n'en menait pas large, le retour de la jeune actrice lui signifiait son congé. Il n'en avait pas envie lui non plus, Heath lui manquait déjà et il se demandait comment il allait survivre ces prochains jours.

Ellie l'attendait, installée sur un fauteuil pliant, un épais manuscrit sur les genoux, apportant quelques annotations en marge. Les indication de tournage que Lee avait modifiées.

Jake hésitat un bref instant mais le regard de la jeune femme le figea, il laissa tomber son sac et releva le Stetson, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il était presque immobile. Attendant avec un peu d'appréhension la remarque que n'allait manquer de lui faire Ellie.

"Salut Jaykee. Dit elle en posant le crayon sur le script. Une des caravanes est prête pour toi.

Le léger accent qu'elle mettait sur son prénom le rendait presque exotique et Jake aimait bien ça, il n'y avait qu'elle qui se permettait de renommer les gens. Tous y passaient, du moindre technicien à la "star". Même Ang Lee, lui avait hérité du surnom de Tigre. Voire Dragon quand il était de mauvais poil et qu'Ellie ne se privait pas de le lui faire savoir.

Jake fut tiré de ses réflexions par le silence.

"Oui?

"Tu veux le trailer bleu?

"Je... Je crois que je vais aller avec les lads. Oli et James m'ont proposé de partager avec eux.

Ellie hocha la tête. Mordillant sa lèvre.

"Tu devrais prendre la caravane, Jaykee. Tu vas peut être avoir besoin de... D'intimité... Dit elle doucement.

Le jeune acteur se sentit rougir sous le regard amical. Elle savait. Pas la peine d'essayer de la leurrer.

Il était déchiré et ne se sentait finalement pas bien envie de partager une caravane avec les lads, il avait envie d'être seul pour lécher ses plaies et s'apitoyer sur lui même.

"Et pas de dépression. Le retour de Michelle ne change rien. Ne changera rien pour le moment. Heathy ne sait pas prendre de décisions. Ne te morfonds pas. Profite du moment présent.

Jake releva la tête brusquement.

Il sentit le rouge se retirer de son visage. La remarque l'avait profondément touché. Il s'interdisait de croire en quelque chose et voilà qu'Ellie allumait en lui un espoir insensé. Il secoua la tête et reprenant son sac s'éloigna vers la caravane bleue. La plus éloignée. La plus calme. La plus discrète aussi.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'installer, envahissant l'espace comme pour se prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin de Ledger. Qu'il était assez adulte pour s'occuper de lui.

Qu'il n'était pas abandonné. Que sa solitude ne lui faisait pas peur.

Il s'allongea à demi sur la banquette et se remit à lire son script, répétant ses répliques jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent instinctives.

Il n'avait pas grand mal à retenir les mots. Mots d'amour et regards incendiaires.

Ca il pouvait faire.

*******

_Riverton, le plateau._

Les techniciens s'affairaient dans l'escalier, installant les caméras pour les plans rapprochés, une cloison amovible permettait de les cacher pour les plans pris par l'autre caméra, la troisième caméra sera en action du haut de l'escalier, du point de vue de Michelle lorsqu'elle voit les deux hommes s'embrasser.

Heath et Michelle se préparèrent et se mirent en place afin de tourner les scènes d'intérieur, les deux petites filles furent les premières à tourner, Ang préférait toujours expédier les scènes les moins évidentes d'abord et celles avec les enfants étaient loin d'être évidentes, les fillettes se fatiguant rapidement.

Jack était en bas avec le reste de l'équipe, il attendait tranquillement que les scènes soient tournées.

Il récupéra la petite actrice qui jouait la fille aînée d'Ennis. Ses propres scènes bouclées, elle patientait en attendant que sa"petite soeur" ait terminé, la jeune femme qui veillait sur les filles devait se dédoubler afin de surveiller les deux gamines et essayer de rassembler leurs affaires dans le même temps.

Elle abandonna volontiers quand Jake lui proposa son aide. Il n'avait proposé ses services que pour ne pas penser à Heath et Michelle.

Il avait fait de son mieux depuis la veille au soir pour éviter le couple, il était resté dans sa caravane, faisant l'impasse sur le repas. Travaillant encore et toujours ses répliques et son rôle pour les scènes à venir. Il avait mis la radio et écoutait une station locale qui passait de la country, le fond musical en sourdine l'aidait à oublier qu'il était seul.

Pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines.

Ellie était venue le réveiller avec un café fumant ce matin là. Elle n'avait rien dit, ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais lui avait caressé la joue avant de partir. Et ce simple geste l'avait bouleversé.

Plus tard quand il avait rejoint les autres, il avait eut un mal fou à rester calme et souriant devant le reste de l'équipe.

Il avait encore fait en sorte d'éviter Heath et Michelle, passant au maquillage et a la costumerie avant eux. Il avait embarqué un des techniciens dans le pick up de Jack et avait conduit jusqu'au lieu de tournage, puis avait patienté dans son coin, s'imprégnant de Jack et de son retour vers son amant, vers son amour, après quatre longues années passées à luter contre Brokeback.

La distraction apporté par la petite avait été la bienvenue et Jake riait de bon coeur avec elle, ils étaient assis en tailleur dans une des remorques, Ellie les surveillait du coin de l'oeil afin que Jake ne disparaisse pas juste au moment de tourner.

Elle se faisait du mauvais sang pour rien, Jake avait envie de tourner ces scènes, avec l'intense espoir que de foirage en bêtises cela dure le plus longtemps possible. Rejouer ces baisers passionnés un nombre infini de fois ne lui faisait pas précisément peur.

Au contraire. Être devant tout le monde et laisser Ennis embrasser son Jack. Se laisser embarquer dans cette danse, cette chorégraphie soigneusement minutée.

_Je te vois et t'étreins, puis mon regard se pose sur tes lèvres et d'un coup les années s'effacent. La porte soigneusement verrouillée des instants interdits qui s'ouvre en grand. Ennis affamé, fou de désir qui le plaque contre le mur, dont les baisers ressemblent à des coups. A une punition pour avoir été absent si longtemps._

"Coupeeeeeeeeeeeez!"

Heath s'écarte en riant sous les quolibets, Jake se redresse, lui aussi un sourire moqueur fermement en place. Lee s'approche et donne d'autres directives, demande à ce que ce regard qui autorise tout soit plus timide, moins assuré, plus innocent et dans le même temps complètement impitoyable.

Débordant d'une sexualité explosive.

Une sensualité explosive.

Heath lui lance un regard et rit, un bon tiers des personnes présentes aussi et Jake se joint à eux sans que cela lui fasse si mal que ça.

Les acteurs sont priés de reprendre leurs marques et on rejoue la scène. Les cils de Jake se baissent quand son regard se pose sur la bouche de Heath, l'expression semble convenir à Lee qui approuve d'un regard.

La scène se poursuit et se termine sans anicroche. Par sécurité Lee insiste pour qu'elle soit tournée une troisième fois avant de changer de point de vue.

Le fond de la cloison est enlevé, la deuxième caméra mise en place, le reste déblayé et on recommence. La seconde prise est une réussite, le réalisateur sourit aux anges et les deux acteurs se tournent vers le reste de l'équipe. Jake touche son nez doucement, la violence contenue de la scène n'était pas si contenue que ça et Heath lui a presque cassé le nez, il se demande si il va avoir des bleus mais la main de Ledger se pose au creux de ses reins, caresse d'amant. Le bout de ses doigts se glissent entre le jeans et la chemise, sous le gilet rouge du cowboy, discrètement. Et Jake frissonne, croisant le regard de Michèle qui comprend tout en un quart de seconde.

La jeune femme reste figée, son corps tendu comme prêt à casser.

Ellie arrive et prend Heath par le bras, l'éloignant de Jake très naturellement et le jeune acteur ne peut rien faire que d'obéir et suivre l'assistante.

Le regard de Michèle soutient celui de Gyllenhal qui en perd le souffle devant tant de douleur.

_"Il n'en restera qu'un, Jake. Pense-t-elle.  
_

*****

RL est une vrai galère, c'est pourquoi je suis si en retard, je sais, je sais, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Bises à Toutes et Tous.

San


End file.
